The devils girl
by Madame Gaston 24
Summary: One of Otis's potential victims isn't quite all what she seems, she has a fighting spirit. Now she is part of the Firefly family, Otis refuses to let himself get close but can she do what no one else has and get close to him and become the devil's girl.
1. Chapter 1

Otis stalked down a dark street, he had been following this blonde for a while, he loved blondes there was something about them that he couldn't resist. The blonde hair seemed to make them look so innocent and so vulnerable he targeted them as victims the most. His thoughts cast back to the three cheerleaders _God they had been a good time_ he thought to himself so powerless and so dumb they hadn't a clue what he had been ranting about they had been a good fuck and fun to torture because they looked so innocent.

The girl he was following was small and dainty only about five and a half feet tall and less than a hundred pounds he knew she wouldn't prove much of a fight; he would quickly be able to overpower her and get what he wanted. That was one thing he had conflicting opinions about the blondes always cried, always screamed and begged that they'd do whatever he wanted for him to let them go which was always fun but just for once he would like a girl that had a bit of fire in her, one that wasn't scared of him and would stand up to him. For once he would like to see a girl that wasn't a pile of snot and tears.

The blonde girl went down a thin dark quiet side street; he hid himself in the shadows waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike when suddenly he heard her scream. Otis poked his head round the corner of a brick building and saw the blonde had been jumped on by three men, all of huge stature.

"God dammit!" He cursed under his breath, that was it his victim was gone someone else had grabbed the prize first. He moved a long white piece of hair out of his face and saw one of the men straddling her she was screaming and the man was laughing at her.

"Mother fucker!" The man yelled grabbing his neck with a hand and falling to the floor. Otis pushed the long white strand of hair behind his ear as he stood their gobsmacked and in awe of the woman. He couldn't see in the dark what she had done to him but she had taken him down and the other three two that tried to attack her afterwards.

Otis stood watching in amazement at this small little blonde, he could hear gurgling and coughing coming from the men so he knew she had managed to do something serious. He had been that in awe by her that he hadn't noticed her getting close to him, his back was suddenly shoved against the brick wall and something was being held under his chin.

"Are you one of them?" The woman growled, Otis's eyes looked down and saw the small blonde drenched in blood stood in front of him with a weapon under his chin. " I said ARE YOU ONE OF THEM!" She yelled trembling; Otis couldn't decide if it was from fear or adrenalin maybe a bit of both, slowly Otis shook his head. "What are you doing here?" She ordered.

"Calm down easy mama" Otis whispered raising his two hands level with his head in submission.  
"I said what are you doing here?" She was getting mad and maybe in a paranoid state now that everyone was around to hurt her, she was in fight or flight mode.

"I, I heard you scream and came to help but looks like you can handle yourself little mama" He smirked raising his eyebrows at her.

"Why should I believe you?" The lady frowned at him pointing the weapon into the flesh under his chin but not hard enough to cut. Her eyes went wide as she noticed his eyes, they were red, bright red and his skin was as pale as the winter snow.

"'Cus mama I'm attached to my chin why should I lie?"

"Mmmm" She said as she thought, then slowly moved the weapon from under his chin. _Wow this woman's good_ He thought to himself _she could give Baby a run for her money._ It was so refreshing and so damn sexy to see a woman like her. A woman that had a fiery spark and a dangerous temper so much different to the snivelling snotting women he was used to dealing with he found this so much more attractive and she was a blonde as well to boot.

Otis backed off of the wall and pulled his tartan shirt down so it hung right.

"Well you did a right number on those guys huh?" He grinned impressed.  
"Damn right I did, stuck my hair pin straight in his throat" The woman said proudly. "I, I didn't want to, it's it's not who I am but they were, they were going to..." She trailed off, Otis nodded understandingly he knew exactly what she meant he didn't need her to say it.

"You got somewhere safe to go mama?" He looked at her drenched in blood shaking now that the adrenalin had worn off, it wasn't really a question he had been watching and stalking her like his prey for far too long to not know that she didn't have anywhere to go and slowly the woman shook her head.

"Hmmm" Otis ran a hand over his face; the woman couldn't help but notice the stupidly long sideburns he had. "You're one of us now kid you've killed, our house is always open to people like us"

"You mean, you mean like a family?" She almost gasped like it was the most wonderful thing she had ever been offered, Otis nodded his head.

"The firefly family will look after you, mother firefly especially I bet she'd love another daughter to care for" _What is wrong with me?_ He thought to himself, this wasn't like him he normally didn't give a shit about people but seeing this woman covered in blood somehow reminded him of himself when Cutter took him in.

"I, I don't know what to say, I, I don't even know your name and your offering somewhere for me to stay"

"Names Otis"

"Alice" She said smiling "And thank you so much you don't know how much it means to me" _I think I know pretty well enough_ Otis thought to himself.

Alice wasn't sure what to expect from the Firefly family by the look of Otis, Otis was someone who Alice thought given her right state of mind she should be terrified of. Those blood red eyes that seemed to see through her very soul and that contrasted with his pale while albino skin and white hair but he had been so kind to her, he seemed like he could be someone she could trust. But the firefly family had been more than welcoming Mother Firefly had been like an old mother hen telling Otis to show her to the bathroom and get her some fresh clothes and Baby had been excited with the news of a new sister she hoped that they would get alone.

Alice got out of the shower and got dressed; she was wearing a pair of Baby's denim jeans and one of mother firefly's tops. Baby had promised to take her shopping for new ones in the morning.

"I, I guess Alice can come sleep in my room, I can make a bed up" Otis offered.

"That's very kind of you sweetheart" Mother Firefly beamed proud of her boy. Otis would be kind to her but that didn't mean he was going to let himself get caught up in her, he refused to let himself get close to her in anyway, she was going to be a victim to him that was all, he knew the problems emotions caused he refused to let anything like that happen.

Otis finally was finally in bed, he looked up and the ceiling from his low down uncomfortable bed that he had made up on the floor so that Alice could have his bed. He couldn't believe that he had been so wrong about her, he was glad he had found out sooner rather than later or that could have been his neck with a hair pin through it. She was like no other woman he had seen before, she hadn't cowered at him when she had seen what he looked like, she hadn't been scared of him and she had stood up to him like a true Firefly no woman had ever done any of those things where he was concerned.

Alice lay in her bed terrified as she thought about the possibilities of what could have happened to her, she could have been raped or worse raped tortured and murdered, true she had saved and defended herself but Otis had been the true saviour in her eyes, he had taken her off the streets and given her a safe family and a home to stop the risk of anything like that ever happening again, she would be forever grateful to him. She was scared in this new house, scared and cold slowly she got out of bed and tiptoed across the floor and lied down beside Otis on the made out bed on the floor as she curled up to a sleeping Otis or so she thought. His sideburns and long hair tickled her face but made her feel safe and at ease. Otis slowly opened an eye and gazed at the woman now tucked up close next to his warm body she looked less scared now than when he had first put her to bed. Otis gazed at her beautiful now peaceful looking face.

 _This is gonna be harder than I thought_ He sighed to himself wrapping his blanket over her body.


	2. Chapter 2

Otis kept out of Alice's way from that night, he wanted to avoid her as much as possible, she had got way to close for comfort to him that night especially since minutes before she had had a weapon under his chin. Otis spent most of his day in the garage fixing cars with Rufus and very rarely came to bed before he was sure that Alice would be asleep. Alice sat at the kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee while Mother Firefly tidied up around her.  
"What's up with Otis? He has a stick up his ass about something" Alice asked her, mother firefly didn't know. "I think he's been avoiding me for days"

"That's just Otis being Otis, you rarely see him, you rarely talk to him he's always off hiding away doing something" Mother Firefly chirped seeming rather unsurprised by it.

"Hmmm" Alice pondered, finally she decided enough was enough she had been here for days and he hadn't said one word to her since that night. _Maybe he had a stick up his ass about the fact a woman scared him_ she thought to herself.

Alice knocked on the bedroom door; she didn't know why she was knocking considering she slept in there while Rufus sorted Alice out a bedroom of her own.

"Working!" Otis shouted through the door.

"Otis I just want to talk" She called back.

"I said I'm working!" Otis shouted Alice sighed and opened the bedroom door; Otis spun round in his chair and scowled at her as he heard her enter.

"What part of I'm fucking working don't you understand?" Otis ranted.

"Otis can you take that stick out your ass for one second and just talk to me" Alice growled, Otis raised an eyebrow at her, it was very rare that a woman had the balls to talk to him like that. "Just what is your fucking problem? Your balls shrank along with your ego when I took you on? Embarrassed that a woman could pin you up against a wall and make you shit yourself?"  
"Fuck you!" Otis spat, partly because she had hit the nail on the head but partly because she really actually didn't know shit. "You think your really smart mama but you don't know shit" Otis hissed at her.

"That's because you don't fucking talk to me!" Alice fumed.

"I don't have time for this shit" He fumed turning round to his work desk; Alice gave a heave sigh and stormed out.

Alice was sat on the sofa watching a programme when suddenly she heard a loud shout coming from upstairs followed by lots of swearing.  
"Shit, fuck, shit, fuck!" She heard being yelled from upstairs, which was following by hearing the door ricocheting off the wall from being pushed open that hard and loud stomping across the landing and down the stairs. Alice slowly turned towards Mother Firefly.

"What the hell's happening?" Alice asked worried by the sudden noise.

"It's only Otis he makes a lot of noise sometimes" Otis stormed into the living room and stood in front of Alice and Mother Firefly. Alice looked up and saw that his long wispy white sideburns were missing huge chunks there was little patches of wispy sideburns left.  
"Finally had a shave Otis" She said smiling relived that they had finally gone.

"Fuck you" Otis spat.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow.  
"This...Is what's fucking wrong with me?" He hissed pointing a forefinger at his smooth cheeks.

"What's wrong with it?" Alice was so confused right now.

"Your fucking hair removal shit, I knew there was a reason I didn't let women in my space nothing but fucking trouble"  
"What, what did you do? Pick up the wrong bottle?" Alice laughed tittering; trying to control her laughter he was mad enough as it was without her laughing at him.

"Fuck you mama"  
"Can't you say anything else to me" She said laughing.

"I swear to God mama if you carry on laughing Ill..." Otis growled.

"No offence Otis but you're not looking very intimidating at the minute" Alice chuckled "At the minute you look like some silly man who's used my hair removal instead of shaving foam"

"Fuck you mama, I'm going to have to shave them off now ain't I?" He moaned, and Alice nodded.  
"Afraid so Otis"  
"Fuck, shit, fuck, fucking girls" Otis mumbled storming back off, Alice turned to Mother Firefly and they both burst into uncontrollable laughter that they had been struggling to hold all that time.

Alice couldn't help but feel sorry for Otis he was so pissed off that he'd accidently got rid of patches of his sideburns and he'd been so embarrassed that he had made that mistake, she knew she would defiantly be embarrassed if it had been her. Gently she knocked on the bathroom door and she called his name.

"Please open the door" She called.  
"Fuck off mama" He yelled as he shaved off the rest of his sideburns.

"Otis I know your embarrassed but talk to me yeah?" Otis flew open the door, her eyes went wide as she saw him stood before her topless and with some shaving foam still on his face, her eyes scanned is pale toned flat stomach.

"Like what you see mama?" He asked, Alice's cheeks flushed, _Shit he had noticed her looking_ she cursed to herself slowly she nodded her cheeks red with embarrassment. Otis slowly took a step back and Alice walked forward kicking the door closed behind her with her foot.

She slowly reached up her hand and touched his cheek wiping off the remainder of the shaving foam.

"You look better without them Otis" Alice quipped smiling at him.

"I liked my sideburns dammit" He cursed staring into her big blue eyes, there seemed to stare straight through him and unknowingly see the person he was behind all the testosterone and bravado.

"I, God dammit mama I just want to kiss you" He fumed running a hand through his hair, he didn't like how her just looking at him made him want to let her get so close to him his walls wanted to melt away just looking at her.

"Then do it then" She whispered.

"Fuck it!" He hissed pushing her roughly against the bathroom door and bending down to claim her lips. A moan caught in her throat as she felt Otis's lips pressed hard against hers, she was pressed against his warm soft torso, a strong arm holding her close round her waist and the other hand tangled tightly into her hair. Otis roughly pulled her away; she stood looking at him breathless.

"Shit, I, fuck, I better go" He stuttered grabbing his T-shirt off from the side of the side and shoved passed her. Alice closed her eyes and leaned her head back and sighed.

Otis paced back and forth in the Garage he should be fixing the damn thing but he couldn't concentrate.

 _Shit, fuck shit fuck how could I have been so fucking stupid_ He fumed to himself, Otis had let his guard down just seeing them plump lips and blue eyes staring at him he had immediately felt himself weaken. Otis had made a promise a long time ago never to let anyone close enough to hurt him again, his family were different he could trust them they had saved his life but the way she made him feel unnerved him. He had been hurt too many times by emotions and letting people in he had refused to put himself in that position again and yet he had just done exactly that. But he felt like she was different something inside him told him he could trust her; she was like no other woman he had ever seen before she was strong and independent but so caring. Despite him keeping her at an arm's length she always tried to get to him, always went to see if he was ok or if she could help.

Alice sighed and slumped onto the bed _what the fuck is wrong with this bloke_ she thought to herself. One minute he could hardly keep his hands off her and was passionately kissing her pressed against the bathroom door and then the next had ran off like a panicked scared little rabbit once he had realised what he was doing. All she wanted was to know where she stood with him. But if that kiss had told her anything it was that he was worth the effort to get through them walls and dammit she was going to try.


	3. Chapter 3

Otis and Rufus were driving back from a motel, they had spent the weekend playing with two couples they had found broken down at the side of the round, and none had survived. Otis loved his road trips where he could find a hot piece of ass and do whatever he liked to them, he loved to hear them beg, Rufus enjoyed it too but he also loved the vehicles that he could get from it there was very few things he loved more than getting some free cars from the victims, fixing them up and selling them for a huge profit. Otis had enjoyed the weekend he would have been a fool not too but some reason his mind was somewhere else, he was thinking about Alice and that kiss he was regretting it but had enjoyed it at the time but part of him didn't regret it at all although he hated people getting close he also craved for affection and to be loved but was scared of being hurt he was debating whether or not he could let Alice in.

Rufus and Otis stood outside the motel looking at their prizes from the weekend; they had a Ford F100 blue pickup truck and a blue Harley Davidson soft tail model. Otis's eyes sparkled and shone with love for the Harley.

"I call the bike" He yelled before Rufus had chance to claim it.

"Mother Fucker why do I have to drive the ugly ass pickup" Rufus moaned.

"'Cus you have an ugly ass face" Otis chuckled back, this was followed by Rufus swotting him round the back of the head with his hand but let this time slide, he knew Otis had had a bad life and wanted his adoptive brother to have some form of enjoyment in his life.

"Fine Whitey you ride the bike hope you crash the thing" Rufus said jokingly, Otis flinched at the nickname but knew his brother was only playing and there wasn't really any malice behind it.

Otis mounted the bike in his cowboy boots, jeans and a shirt not the most practical of attire he had to admit but it would have to do if they were going to get that baby home.

"Right you lead I'll follow" Otis said, Rufus nodded and climbed into the truck leading the way home. Otis had never felt so free as he did cruised down the dusty country roads, his blonde white hair blowing behind him in the wind, he cursed his sideburns being gone he loved the feeling of the wind blowing through them. Rufus was sat in the truck with the radio blaring loud as he drove down the road drumming his hands on the steering wheel to the music.

Suddenly the back wheel of Otis's bike slipped out from under him to the side.

"Shit, Fuck" He swore to himself but was unable to control the bike and it collapsed to the side and slide down the road. Rufus looked in his front mirror to see Otis and the bike skidding along the road on its side.

"Fuck" Rufus hissed slamming on the breaks and leaping out the car and ran to Otis who was lying on the road with the bike on top of him. Rufus picked the bike up as if it was a tricycle and moved it to the side. Otis was lying unconscious on the floor his hair matted with blood, his shirt and trousers torn and blood covered.

"Fuck Otis you idiot!" He swore running a hand through his hair, Otis scooped him up as if he were a twig and took him to the truck, leaving the scraped up motorbike where it lay.

"Mmm, wha, what?" Otis murmured as Rufus picked him up half conscious.  
"It's alright man we're gonna get you home an fix you up" He soothed.

"Is, is the bike alright?" He mumbled, Rufus gave a chuckle first thing he was worried about was the bike, not himself, the bike.

"Yeah, yeah man the bikes fine" He lied laying his brother on the back seats of the truck.

When they came back everyone rushed out the house to see what Rufus had brought back for him to see and make money on.

"Guys we got a problem Otis is hurt, I think he's hurt bad" Rufus panicked lifting his brother out of the car.

"What happened?" Alice gasped.  
"He crashed a Harley"

"Fuck we need Grampa Hugo" She ran off to fetch him and Rufus took Otis upstairs to the bedroom, Hugo had walked with Doctor Satan a lot in the past so knew a lot of medical things. Alice offered to help him.  
"I was a nurse that's what I do" She explained, which was true before she had been attacked and brought here that was her full time job.

Hugo and Alice couldn't believe the mess when they got up stairs, his hair was matted with dried blood, everyone left them to work on Otis. They had to cut through Otis's clothes there was no way they were going to get them off normally. Alice couldn't believe the big patches of gravel rash, she was thankful that he was unconscious as she cleaned out the dust and road out from the flesh and wrapped them in clean bandages while Hugo checked for broken bones. He had a broken ankle which Alice was also thankful he was unconscious as that would be unbelievably painful to set. Alice noticed how much of a sorry sight he looked with his plastered ankle and bandages; they stitched up the cut in his head she knew that was going to be sore when he finally washed his hair. Hugo thanked Alice for her help and left to get some painkillers but she decided to stay and keep an eye on him, she was glad that Otis's DIY bed that he had laid out was still on the floor.

Alice didn't realise she had fallen asleep until she had been awoken by a pained groan.

"Otis?" She asked his eyes were closed she went and sat on the bed beside him. "Otis can you hear me?" Otis groaned again, he forced his eyes open his vision was blurry and his head pounded.

"Mama?" He frowned as his eyes focused on her.

"Hay you" She said smiling, he tried to sit up" No, no don't do that just rest alright" She soothed.

"What, what happened?"

"You had a motorbike crash"

"How's the bike?" He frowned, that made Alice titter that he was more concerned about the bike.

"The bikes trashed I think"

"Fucking dammit" He cursed groaning in agony and frustration.  
"Shh just get some rest" She soothed "I'll get you some pain meds" Slowly injecting them into his strong veined arm.

Otis slept a lot for the next couple of days, the pain medication and the injuries really took it out of him. Alice was sat there when suddenly he started to moan, she thought he was waking up as the pain medicine wore off but then he started to struggle fighting off invisible hands. He whimpered and cried out with whatever he was suffering in his dreams.

"No, mom, It, it hurts, just love me mom, it's all I want" He cried out, Alice gasped and bit her bottom lip. She didn't wake him up she knew Otis would be embarrassed and wouldn't want her to see him like that so she kept it to herself but she now understood Otis's walls that he had, that fear letting someone love him in case they hurt him.

Whenever he awoke Alice was always there smiling with a drink or some food. Otis was surprised at how much she was taking care of him.

"Why mama?" He asked one day.  
"Why what?" Alice said raising an eyebrow.

"Why you taking care of me?" As far as he knew people only did good deeds to get things in return.

"Your family I don't want anything to happen to you"

"Thanks mama" He mumbled, she wasn't sure if he accepted that as an acceptable reason or not but it was the only one she had.

She hated the pained whimpers and groans he made when she changed his bandages, it looked so sore from where his skin had ground away down the road.  
"Fuck it mama that hurts" He hissed.

"Well if you'd been wearing proper motorbike gear this wouldn't have happened would it genius?" She said raising an eyebrow at him.  
"Fuck you" He said deadpanned, Alice chuckled.

"That's what you always say when someone's right"

"You could have fucking de-gloved yourself smart ass and for what..."

"Mama really? Do you really think this is a good time to scold me?" Otis grumbled like a told off school boy.

"Not really but you are a silly man sometimes" She gave a little chuckle, something in his heart fluttered hearing her call him that.

"Well despite the lecture I appreciate you looking after me" He gave a smile, God her heart leapt to her throat seeing him smile he had a gorgeous smile, the way his chubby cheeks bunched up and the way little crow feet wrinkles appeared at the corner of his eyes and the dimples that appeared on his cheeks.

"You should smile more often Otis you look more handsome that way" Alice said smiling, Otis laughed.

"Ha ha me handsome never" Alice laughed she really wished that Otis would believe her.

"But I'm afraid you'll have sometime less to smile about tomorrow"  
"Ohhhhh, now what" Otis groaned.

"Tomorrow we're going to wash that hair of yours" Otis leaned his head back and closed his eyes letting out a groan.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice tried to stifle a giggle as Otis grumbled and groaned when she told him that she was getting him out of bed to wash his hair.

"Really mama we have to do this shit?" Otis huffed, Alice tried not to laugh, he was as huffy and groans like an old steam train.

"Yes we do, sorry Otis but your hair is gross" He didn't want her to do it, he didn't want her to get that close and the thought of human contact startled him. What if she hurt him just like everybody else? Otis groaned as he knelt down beside the bathtub, his legs hurt from the gravel rash.  
"Sorry Otis but we can't get those bandages wet" She felt bad for causing him pain but she had no other choice his hair had to be washed the blood still clung to it. Alice made sure the shower was a comfortable temperature she knew the water was going to sting when it hit the cuts on his head.

"Ready?" Alice asked, Otis slowly nodded and he gave a hiss in pain as the water fell on him.

"Fucking shit God that fucking stings" He cursed.  
"Sorry"  
"S'alright" He mumbles, going back to the Otis bravado that he pulled.

Slowly Alice began to massage his scalp washing the blood out of his hair carefully and gently. She could feel and see Otis tense as she first touched him, her heart broke what had happened to him to make him cringe like that at physical contact?

"It's alright Otis I'm not going to hurt you" She soothed trying to make him relax.

Otis moaned at the relaxing feeling, no one had ever touched him that gently before, hands always equalled pain, he hadn't even realised that he had relaxed so much to her touch.

"I, I know you probably regret kissing me"

"I..." He wanted to say he didn't regret it, Otis never regretted anything he did he always reacted on impulse.

"And I know you're scared to let anyone get close to you"

"I ain't scared of shit!" Otis snarled turning his head round to look at her.

"Is that cows I smell? Oh no that's right it's bullshit" Alice spat back; it amazed Otis that she had the balls to talk to him like that.

"Fuck you" Otis hissed back.

"Yeah that's what they always say when you've hit the nail on the head about something they're too scared to admit"

"I told you I ain't fucking scared of nothing"

"Huh, yeah ok if that's what you want to tell yourself go ahead but I'm the one who remembers you hightailing it out of that bathroom as soon as there was a possibility of me getting close to you" Otis huffed and puffed like a pissed off dragon and turned his head round mumbling under his breath.

"Yeah that's what I thought" Alice grinned. "I get that you're jumpy, I get that you're scared to let someone in I understand that but I'd never hurt you, you saved me you've done more for me than anyone in my life I want to get you to trust me like I do you" Alice had finished rinsing his hair and squeezed out the water.

Otis stood up straight and looked at her raising an eyebrow at her, wondering why she trusted him, true Otis was loyal and faithful to a fault but he had never shown her that, the only people who trusted him were the firefly family and only they had gone to the same amount of effort to want to get to know him. Alice stared up at Otis, God he looked so gorgeous his pale albino topless muscular body stood before him and his wet hair cascading down it took all her willpower not to moan in appreciation.

"I, I don't know what happened to you Otis but I want you to let me in Otis I want to get to know you, not the Otis you pretend to be"

"I, I'll try mama" He mumbled he really wanted to let her get close to him, inside he was still the little child he had been that craved affection he so desperately wanted to be loved and be shown affection but the fear of being hurt always won.

Otis sat on the porch staring into space wondering why he was such a mentally fucked up piece of mess, he had unlimited trust issues and walls around his heart higher than the Great Wall of China sometimes he wished he was as carefree with his emotions as he was breaking the law. Baby came out of the front door and sat on the step outside the door next to him.

"What's up big brother?" Baby chirped and Otis grunted in reply.

"Nothin'" He mumbled.  
"Don't lie to me Otis you know I know you better than that"

"Alice" Was all he managed to grumble.

"What is someone finally getting through the thorn bushes to the stone cold heart of Otis?" She teased, Otis's head spun round and he glared at her giving her the death stare, Baby grinned and laughed pointing at him.

"I knew it! I knew it! She's getting to you" Baby taunted.  
"Fuck off!" Otis hissed, what he always said when someone was right about something he was too scared to admit.

"Otis she's not your parents she cares for you, any idiot can see that she's not going to do what your parents did" Baby soothed being serious for once, Otis raised an eyebrow at her.  
"You, You think so?" He asked and Baby nodded.

"Of course she could have just ignored your sorry ass when you were injured but she didn't did she? She fed you, washed you and sat by your side making sure you were ok and not lonely, if you can't see that she feels something for you then you're a fucking idiot" Otis glared at Baby but his face softened when he realised everything she was saying had some truth to it, she had done her very best taking care of him he had thought it was because she thought families helped each other but maybe it was something else, something more?

"I, I want to let her in but..." Otis mumbled. "It's gonna be a disaster she hadn't been here five minutes and she burnt my fucking sideburns off" He growled he was trying to persuade himself out of letting his walls down, trying to find a reason why he shouldn't let her get close Baby tried not to laugh.

"You're used to having these walls up for so long, if you let them down I doubt you'll regret it" Otis was surprised it wasn't normal for Baby to talk to sensibly and give such good advice.

"When did you become the grown up one?" Otis grinned and Baby nudged into him.

"I can be grown up when I want to be, just give it a shot what have you got to lose, she cares for you although why she likes your grumpy moaning ass I'll never know" Baby tittered standing up and leaving him on the door step to think it all over. Otis sighed and ran a hand through his white hair, he didn't know what to do he really wanted to take the risk just the possibility of feeling affection but he was battling with the walls he had around his heart.

Alice was sat on the sofa watching telly with Grandpa Hugo when suddenly a jacket was thrown at her causing her to jump.

"We're going for a drive" Otis announced Alice frowned at her with confusion.

"Otis, you can't drive" She gasped he'd not long been in a crash.

"Watch me!" He flashed her a look which told her she needed to stop arguing with him and just go with it. They jumped into one of the cars that Rufus had just finished renovating and started to drive. Alice sat there in silence watching Otis drive in the corner of her eye, she couldn't believe how attractive he looked with the wind blowing through his long white hair.

Otis pulled up in a clearing by a large lake stretched out before them and trees surrounded the boarder of the lake, it was pure paradise a lovely cooling breeze caused the trees to rustle making a relaxing noise.

"Wow it's beautiful here" Alice gasped, Otis grunted in reply still struggling with his emotions, his heart pounding at the thought of having this heart to heart with her.

"You want to get to know me, this place is a lot of who I am, I came here a lot when the firefly family first took me this is where I come to get away from everything" Otis explained.

"Thank you for sharing it with me" Alice smiled, she put her hand on his leg and he stiffened at her touch, his heart leapt to his throat quickly Alice pulled her hand away.  
"I, I'm sorry I..." She stuttered noticing the reaction he had had to her touch.

"Before the firefly family took me in, I... was abused badly by my parents I guess I just need to realise that every touch isn't going to hurt me" Alice's heart broke, his parents had done this to him the people who were supposed to love him unconditionally and shower him with affection they were the ones who had shown a cruel hand causing him to flinch.

Slowly Alice shifted in her seat so she was facing him she reached out and went to touch his face, his head flinched at her.

"Shhhh I'm not going to hurt you" She soothed closing the gap between his cheek and her palm. She stroked his face softly and tenderly, he closed his eyes trying to enjoy the feeling even though his heart was pounding.

"See I'm not going to hurt you" Alice smiled, absent minded he rubbed his cheek against her hand and sighed, he liked her touch he had never felt a hand touch him like that before so tenderly and gentle.

"Mmm Mama" He moaned appreciatively.

"See? I'm not going to hurt you" Otis nodded he wanted to believe her, he wanted to let his heart go and let him love her but he was still cautious like a deer in the woods, his flinches had been there for as long as he could remember it had taken ages for him to stop flinching at his new found family.

"You want to be touched don't you Otis, you crave tender touches but you're scared?" Alice not so much as asked it was more of a statement, he didn't argue he knew she was right. Alice leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, a breath stopped in Otis's throat at the sudden kiss it was a soft caring kiss, Otis's cheeks flushed red as they kiss broke which Alice thought was really cute.

"I want you to trust me one day Otis, I want to be able to touch you without you flinching, I'm not going to push you and there's no rush but it's something to work towards" Alice said smiling "I want to work for you Otis I want to earn you trust and hopefully earn and deserve your love" She explained, Otis smiled he had the most beautifully handsome smile, his chubby cheeks bunched up high and dimples appeared her heart skipped a beat at his smile. She had managed to get the grumpy huffy grizzly bear to smile, Otis couldn't help but smile he couldn't believe that he had found a woman that wanted to work for him and put effort in to earn his trust, and that she wanted to earn his love like it was a top quality first prize, was he really worth that much effort?


	5. Chapter 5

Alice could finally breathe a sigh of relief once Rufus had set up her own bedroom, it had been lovely and caring and sweet for Otis to have up his bed for her until she had got one of her own, even injured Otis had tried to convince her that he would be ok in the made up bed on the floor but Alice was having none of it, she appreciated his gentlemanly chivalrousness but she wouldn't even conceder putting his injured body in that rock hard mess of a bed and she refused to hear another word on the subject, he was still sore but he was healing up nicely, Alice guessed that his body was used to injuries and healed up quicker than normal which was good for him because they were some seriously painful injuries but it broke her heart to think his body was used to being injured.

Alice lay in bed staring at the ceiling at night she was struggling to sleep now she couldn't hear Otis's soft snore. Suddenly she could hear footsteps and pacing around and then in the hallway but thought nothing of it maybe someone else was struggling to get to sleep, little did she know Otis was having a night of struggling through nightmares of his past, he could go days without having a nightmare but when they did occur the happened with a vengeance and would happen every time he fell asleep that night and sometimes for a few days. The pacing stopped and Alice assumed that whoever had been walking around had decided to give sleep another try so she snuggled down deeper into the sheets and closed her eyes trying to get to sleep, it was all too quiet in that house she had to admit it was quite spooky.

She finally was drifting to sleep when suddenly a loud scream startled her away, she sat bolt upright in bed and gasped breathing heavy with shock. 'What the hell was that?' She thought to herself, slowly she got out of bed and decided to investigate the noise, the wooden floor was icy cold on her feet as she tiptoed along the bedroom floor and out of the door, she was sure it came from Otis she was hoping he hadn't hurt himself more than he was already, she thought he might have hit his leg or one of the gravel rash cuts.

Quietly she opened Otis's door the room Otis was sat in bed with his bedside lamp turned on, sweat covered his forehead and had darkened the front of his vest and he was breathing heavy.

"Otis, you ok?" She asked concerned, he looked flustered his face red and flushed. Otis turned towards her and gave her a stern glare, the look of death Alice's breathing stopped as she realised he was pissed she felt like she had intruded and witnessed something she wasn't meant to see.

"Alice what the fuck get the fuck out!" Otis hissed he didn't want her to see him like this; he didn't want anyone to see him like this.  
"Otis I..."She stuttered she felt like she had embarrassed him.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!" Otis roared, Alice squeaked and went to leave the room in fear of Otis's temper, Otis felt so ashamed he was angry at himself for still being effected by his past and he was pissed off at being caught and letting Alice see him this way, he so badly wanted affection he wanted Alice to hold him and comfort him but he was scared of letting her get close but thinking about Baby's advise he decided to take a chance. "Mama wait!" He called after her as she had just about closed the door to leave; Alice opened the door and came back into his bedroom to see what he wanted.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright Otis" Alice huffed

"I...I didn't mean that" Otis murmured looking down at his bed sheets.

"I just thought you know if you were struggling to sleep I could stay awhile" Alice explained.

"I, I mean if you want to stay I don't mind" Otis mumbled, Alice chuckled inside her mind there was his bravado again pretending he wasn't bothered if she stayed when in fact he really wanted her to stay, he wanted the affection and he wanted her to comfort him after the nightmare.

"Yeah I want to stay Otis" She said smiling closing the door and getting into bed with him, not letting on that she could see right through him.

Otis snuggled close to her and placed his cheek on her chest and nuzzled it, this was what he had wanted for so long he had wanted the comfort of someone who cared for him she held him close to her and they just laid in silence for a moment.

"I, I know I've probably ruined it now, I don't see you fighting for the love of a man you've seen so weak" Otis mumbled sadly "But, but I just wanted to know what it was like to be held even if it's the first and last time"

"Baby..."

"No I get it you've seen me at my weakest now you've seen what a fucking mess I am, I understand if you want to give up on me" Alice's heart shattered into a million pieces, she couldn't believe that he was that ashamed and embarrassed of his nightmares that he thought that it would totally change the way she thought about him and had ruined the feelings she had for him.

"Otis, I'm not giving up on you it would take more than that to change my mind about wanting to earn your love"  
"Really mama?" He asked trying not to snivel.

"I think you've got a big heart under all that barbed wire and I think you have a lot of love to give, it would be an honour and a privilege a prize better than anything else if I was to win it" She gave him a squeeze hugging him closer and kissing him on the forehead. Otis sighed happily and snuggled against her he couldn't believe that after all that she was still eager to earn his trust he thought he had ruined everything, surprisingly he felt safe and comfortable in her arms he had no idea why but he really believed that she would be good to him.

"Just don't try and push me away Ok Otis, I'm not going anywhere until you actually tell me you want me to go" Alice looked at him seriously and Otis nodded she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"Goodnight Otis" She smiled turning round to get comfy but Otis didn't want to let her go, he loved her being close to him, he pulled her into a spoon and wrapped his arms around her tightly and sighed happily finally dropping off to sleep with her warm body pressed against his.

The morning sun started to glow through the window, Alice groaned at the brightness and stretched to find an empty bed and slowly she rubbed her eyes and sat up looking round an empty room there was not an Otis to be seen. Alice gave a sigh that was both an irritated and a sad sigh, she wasn't sure what she had expected she wasn't sure if she had thought that Otis would really be there snuggled up to her or whether he had done exactly what she thought he would do. 'No doubt he's about somewhere kicking himself for letting his guard down and fighting his emotions" She thought to herself, she really just wished that she could help him see himself how she saw him, she wished he could see that she wasn't going to hurt him and he could trust her and most importantly she wished that she could make him see that he was worthy of love and deserved it, just like she would be privileged to have the heart of such a kind, sweet and lovely man as Otis.

"Here we go again" She thought to herself, getting out of bed to get ready for the day, it was certainly going to be a long one, knowing Otis she knew he would be avoiding her somewhere.


	6. Chapter 6

Otis had decided to go into town and get Alice some flowers to say thank you for all she had done for him that night. The morning had been bad for him seeing her curled up around him in bed had made him panic he was taking a chance and letting her get close but he was battling the walls around his heart but he had really enjoyed being cuddled up with someone in bed he had never experienced anything like that before. Otis chose a beautiful bouquet of red roses and white Lilies; he really hoped that she would love them. As Otis was walking round the corner in town he saw a bunch of rowdy lads 'fuck' he thought to himself he knew there would be trouble.

"Hay look at that fucking freaks the same colour as those fucking lilies" One of the blokes laughed, Otis put his head down hoping that if he avoided eye contact they would just walk by. "What's the matter freak taking some ugly ass flowers to your ugly ass freak girlfriend?" One of the blokes taunted. Otis lifted his head and his eyes burned with anger once he heard them bad mouth Alice.

"Fuck you!" Otis spat "At least I've got a girl bet the only thing that's played with your cock is your hand" Otis chuckled smiling cockily. Otis instantly regretted it when the flowers got ripped out of his hand thrown on the floor and stamped on, Otis went mad with rage they were Alice's, a present for her to show her how much he appreciated her and they had fucking ruined it.

A fight broke out between the gang of lads and Otis, he held up his own well and managed to fight them off well and managed to get them to retreat and leave him alone. He looked in a shop window and hissed in pain as he touched his black eye, he had a cut lip and cut eyebrow which overall was quite good considering how outnumbered he had been, . He looked down at the stomped on ruined flowers and sighed swearing to himself a lot, why fucking him? Why was it always him? He had used the last of his money on those so couldn't by replacements so he went back home his quest a failure and feeling like a right waste of space. Yes the gang of lads had been beat to shit but somehow that didn't make the loss of the flowers any better.

Otis ignored his family members who had their back to him watching telly as he walked through the door asking if he had had a good day or where had he been, he just stormed upstairs and slammed his bedroom door. Otis was furious swearing loudly and throwing things around the room.

"Shit fuck shit fuck, why me why always fucking me?" Otis yelled his face red with anger, why did people always have to treat him like shit? He knew he was a freak but did people really have to remind him every time he went out? All he had wanted to do was treat Alice to something nice and the gang of men had fucked it up for him. He began to wonder what Alice even saw in him, he was obviously a freak people had told him often enough in his life, he thought that Alice deserved some better than him, someone who could buy her flowers without turning it into a big fucking issue. If he didn't know any better he would think Alice had an ulterior motive as no one could possibly want to love him or care about him because he was a freak.

Alice was watching telly with the rest of the family when she frowned as she heard the commotion coming from upstairs, lots of shouting, banging and crashing it sounded as though at any minute Otis was going to come through the ceiling so she decided to go and see what all the fuss was about. Alice slowly opened his bedroom door just as a knife fell through the air and struck the door frame next to her.

"Fuck Jesus mama I could have killed you!" Otis gasped his face red and slightly sweaty with anger, he ran a hand through his long hair frustrated. Alice frowned as she saw his cut bruised face.

"Otis, Otis look at me what happened to you?" She asked walking up to him fussing over him trying to get a good look at his face.  
"Nothing mama I'm fine, just stop, stop fussing woman I'm fine ain't nothin'"

"Otis did, did you get into a fight?" Alice asked frowning.

"It's nothing mama it don't matter" He mumbled.

"Of course it matters Otis you're hurt" Alice said placing a hand on his waist.

"Used to it" Otis mumbled, downplaying the situation like he couldn't care less. It broke Alice's heart to hear that he was used to being beaten and receiving these kinds of injuries.

"I'll go and get a cloth" Alice said soothingly finally glad that her coming into his room had got him to calm down.

Otis sat on the bed while Alice knelt in front of him wiping away the blood off his face, she couldn't help but notice his facial expression he looked like he was lost ten dollars and found one.

"What happened to you Otis? You can talk to me you know" Alice smiled trying to make him feel at ease, Otis gave a sigh he really wanted to confide in her but part of him was worried that she would be disappointed in him or think less of him for what had happened. Why would she want to be with someone that couldn't even bring her home flowers? Why would she want to be with a man that gets bullied and beaten for his different looks constantly? Otis turned away from her hoping that if he avoided eye contact she wouldn't press him anymore.

"Otis please you can talk to me, I won't judge I just want to help" Alice practically begged, she wanted to show him that she could be trusted to be confided in, that he could tell her things and it wouldn't make her think less of him, Otis sighed he knew she wouldn't give in until he gave in to her, she was just as stubborn as he was.

"All I wanted to do was bring you back flowers" Otis mumbled sounding disappointed with himself.

"Hmmm?" Alice was confused as to where this was going, she had thought he was hiding somewhere battling with himself but turns out he was out buying her flowers.

"I was getting you flowers and was walking back when obviously some blokes decided to take the fucking piss out of me, they grabbed the flowers and stamped on them and I just fucking flipped"

"Awww baby you was buying me flowers" Alice sounded surprised and Otis slowly nodded.

"I, I wanted to get something to show you how much I appreciate everything you do for me"

"Oh Otis you have a big heart do you know that?" From the snorting sound he made she knew that he didn't and she couldn't help but notice how his cute cheeks flushed pink at the compliment.

"Don't know why you bother with a freak like me" Otis mumbled looking away from her.

"Otis..." She said taking his face in her hands ignoring his flinch "You are not a freak you are handsome and kind and sweet, you have a big heart locked away deep somewhere I know it and I would be privileged to have it unlocked to me"

"Don't know why you'd be interested in me"

"Otis don't be so stupid, don't do that to yourself why wouldn't I be interested?" Otis just gave a shrug and Alice sighed.

"Otis I really wish you could see yourself how I see you" She leaned in and kissed him on the lips it startled him at first he still couldn't believe that someone would willingly kiss him but he forced himself to relax and began to enjoy it.

Alice broke the kiss and looked at him in the eyes.

"I want you to stop being so harsh on yourself Otis" She said seriously, Otis looked sheepish and avoided eye contact.

"Otis!" She snapped "I want you to try you are a wonderful human being and I will keep telling you so until you believe it, please just, just try not to feel so negative about yourself" Alice said sternly and serious.

"I, I'll try mama" He couldn't argue with her, she did have a valid point.

"Or do I have to show you how much I'm attracted to you Mr. Driftwood?" Alice teased raising an eyebrow at him; Otis gave her a flirtatious grin in reply.

"Go on then mama I'll play" slowly Alice pulled of his clothes then hard and roughly Alice suddenly pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him, he yelped in fear and his arms and legs failed around trying to get free.

"Shhhh it's ok Otis I'm not going to hurt you" She soothed running a hand through his hair, she could hear his fast erratic breathing as he panicked from being dominated.

"Mama...please you can't do that" He begged panicking his eyes wide with fear, Alice bent her head and started kissing his neck he whimpered and moaned at the really nice feeling he had never felt anything like that before so tender and passionate but gentle, the sounds he made gave her butterflies because she could make him make those kind of sounds. "Mama please I, this scares me" He hated being dominated, hated people on top of him.  
"Baby just let me love on you I promise you you're safe nothing's going to hurt you" His heart was pounding hard threatening to come through his chest, slowly she started to kiss his chest and down his stomach, he moaned and whimpered as she showered him with affection, this was just what he had always wanted to be given affection by someone who cared about him he tried to calm his breathing and tried to relax.

This was all strange, new and odd to Otis he didn't know what to make of it, yes he had fucked girls but that was all it had been no woman had ever showed him that much love, showered his body with kisses and given him so much affection trying to put him at ease. But he enjoyed the feeling it was all he had ever wanted since he was a little boy and she had granted it. Afterwards Otis and Alice lay curled up in each other's arms entwined with the orange sheets.

"I'm sorry if I scared you but I wanted to show you that my touches won't hurt you" Alice explained, Otis had enjoyed it eventually even if he had been panicky at the start.

"One day I'll tell you about it, not tonight though it would spoil the mood I just want to snuggle you" He nuzzled his face on her chest, she couldn't agree more but it made her happy that he was considering telling her about his childhood. He was finally opening up to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice woke up in the middle of the night with the feel of a knee connecting with her ribs she cursed at the slight pain and sat up groaning rubbing her eyes, it was very early morning as the sky was still dark but just beginning to turn a little bit light, she looked over at the sleeping Otis next to her. He was groaning and mumbling in his sleep, he didn't seem to be sleeping soundly he started to fidget in his sleep. Alice frowned as the mumbled started turning into whimpering and sobbing.

"Mommy please, no don't let daddy hurt me again" Otis begged, Alice's eyes went wide. "Let him hit me mommy but not that again please" A fan of his white hair spread on the pillow, as his head moved frantically the hair fell across his face, arms and legs flailed wildly in his panic, Alice scrambled out the way to avoid being hit. Otis made a pained pitiful whimper it made her heart break it was such a vulnerable noise, tears rose to her eyes.

"Otis come on wake up" Alice called swiping the mane of white hair out of his face, his face was red and shone with sweat.

"Daddy, daddy it hurts please stop" He cried out, his face looked in so much pain, Alice's heart jumped to her throat she knew exactly what was happening to him when he had admitted to her that he was abused she had no idea that it had been sexual as well.

 _Otis stared up at his mother terrified with big wide eyes begging his mother not to let his father assault him again, he could handle the beatings, the punches and the kicks but his fathers' abuse left a whole different type of pain. He had thought he would pass out from the pain the first time it happened, yes it hurt but he didn't like how it made him feel dirty and used all he wanted was to be loved but not this kind of 'loved' but the unconditional parental love that he was supposed to feel from his parents, all he wanted was for his mother to hold him and tell him that she loved him._

 _His dad grabbed him by the arm and flung him on the bed taking him roughly from behind, Otis gave a pained whimper tears burned his eyes and flowed down his cheeks. His father liked it when he cried so he tried his best not to, he didn't want to give his dad the satisfaction of seeing him cry but then when he didn't cry his dad told him that he liked it and called him a slut and a whore so whatever Otis did he never won._

 _Otis bit his bottom lip to stifle a sob as his father finished off, but the shame always came when he came too, his father always told him that he enjoyed it, he had to have done the evidence was right there soon Otis began to believe him._

Alice sat next to him and soothed him through the nightmare, gently stroking his gorgeous white locks, tears rolled down her face as she discovered the horrors of what Otis had faced.

"Please, please daddy I'll be good" Otis whimpered "Please just stop" Otis suddenly sat bold upright in bed breathing heavily, a panicked frightened look in his eyes, his face red and he was sweating heavily Otis turned towards Alice even though his face was flushed his cheeks flushed redder with embarrassment and shame as he realised he had been caught having a nightmare.

"Mama, mama you're crying, what's wrong? Did I, did I hit you?" Otis panicked it was the first thing that came to his mind, he had to make sure he hadn't hit her, he could deal with his shame later once he knew she wasn't hurt. Slowly Alice shook her head tears ran down her face, she couldn't speak she knew if she did she would burst into uncontrollable tears.

"Then what's wrong mama?" Otis frowned urgent to find out what was wrong.

"Your, your nightmare" Alice chocked, Otis's eyes went wide as he realised he must have given away what was happening in it but he pulled her close and held her tightly until she controlled her tears, he refused to let his embarrassment cause him to run when she was crying and needed him.

Alice snivelled as she pulled herself together, it was very rarely that she cried let alone let someone see her cry.

"Someone hurt my Otis badly didn't they?" Alice managed to say, Otis's heart skipped a beat and fluttered at hearing him being called her Otis. "Your dad he, he..." She stuttered, she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Raped me? Yes, yes he did and he paid dearly for it" Otis growled, he could barely bring himself to say the words either they made him feel so disgusting and violated. "My parents they were, the first people I killed they paid for what they did to me"

"Baby...I, I'm so sorry they did that to you" Alice said running a hand through his long hair, Otis shrugged his shoulders.  
"It is what it is, can't change it" Otis mumbled putting on his bravado on.

"Otis don't do that, don't make out something doesn't bother you when it clearly does, I'm not going to think any less of you if something bothers you, STOP putting on this bullshit macho approach that you do" Otis's eyes went wide in surprise, no one ever spoke to him like that, and no one ever got to know him well enough to know that he did that he was surprised that Alice could see through all his pretence.

"What you want me to tell you that I'm a fuck up, that even at my current age I'm still haunted by my past that I'm that fucking weak I still have nightmares is that what you want?" Otis growled.

"I want you to be honest with me" Alice's eyes softened, Otis gave a sigh he felt like he could trust her enough to confide in her.

"Fine, let me shower then I'll tell you" He felt so embarrassed and grimy being covered in sweat, he wanted to shower so hopefully she would forget seeing him like that and be clean and presentable for her.

Alice looked up in amazement as she saw Otis walk out of the shower with a towel wrapped round his waist; he was by far the most handsome thing she had ever seen. His long white hair was wet and slightly wavy as it cascaded down towards his chest, his pale white muscular torso shone as it was slightly damp and she could see droplets of water slowly run down his soft skin she just wanted to lick them off him, Alice swallowed hard.

"Like what you see mama?" Otis asked grinning, Alice's cheeks blushed he must have noticed the way she was looking at him, her throat was dry she slowly nodded taking in the sight before her.

"Maybe we should skip the chit chat and go straight to some play time?" Otis suggested raising an eyebrow at her, Alice frowned.

"Oh no you don't, don't try and pull that one with me Otis with your distractions" However temping they were.  
"Was worth a try" He shrugged knowing when he was beat.

Otis sat beside her and pulled her in close, he needed to feel her beside him and have her support if he was going to relive all this.

"I, I was 10 when dad first started... you know" He began Alice gasped her eyes wide and snuggled up close to him for support, Otis tried not to start shaking it made him nervous that he was telling someone this, he had never told anyone. "It lasted for... three years" Otis curled his hand into a first cursing himself for having let it go on for so long and being too much of a coward to do something to end it sooner, but the truth was he had just been a child, a terrified vulnerable child.

"If I cried or screamed he got off on it, but if I didn't then he just said that I enjoyed it so I could never win, he always said I had wanted it, I had to have done the evidence was right there when I..." He stopped he couldn't bring himself to say the word but Alice knew what he was hinting at.

"Otis It happens it's just a biological thing it doesn't mean that you wanted it or that you enjoyed it" Alice explained taking his face in her hands; he flinched slightly but not as much as she was used to him doing.

"Yeah, I, I guess" He didn't seem to convinced, after being told that he had for so many years it was going to be hard to change his beliefs. "Mom obviously always sat and watched I think she got off on it just as much as he did, seeing her freak of a son in so much pain, the pain was unbelievable and, and so much blood...I" He began to stutter shaking furiously in her arms.

"Shh, shhh it's ok baby that's enough you don't need to say anymore" Alice soothed gently rocking him in her arms as he shook. "Thank you for telling me" She whispered kissing his head she laid him gently in bed next to her and slowly stroked his hair until he fell asleep.

When Alice was sure he was asleep she tiptoed into her bedroom, she was so mad, so furious that someone had treated such a kind lovely man as Otis that way. Alice picked up a cup and smashed it against the wall; one by one everything that could be broken was thrown against the walls in anger at what Otis's sick twisted parents had done to him. She cried for him, she cried in anger frustration and for what he had suffered as she trashed her bedroom. Eventually exhausted she crawled into bed and fell fast asleep ready for work in the morning.

When Otis woke up Alice was nowhere to be seen he immediately thought that Alice had done a runner that she was ashamed of him and thought he was as dirty as he was and couldn't be with a weak man he wouldn't have blamed her if she had. But when he got up and went downstairs Baby told him that she had gone to work and forgot her lunch. Otis sighed with relief and his heart immediately slowed to a steady pace, grabbing the bag he said that he would take it to her.

Slowly and carefully he walked through the offices trying not to be seen, he doubted that Alice would want any of her colleagues to be aware that she associated with a bloke like him. Eventually he found her office and walked in, Alice gleamed with happiness as she saw him and ran up to him throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. He froze in alarm at the sudden manhandling but it warmed his heart that she was so pleased to see him.

"You, you forgot your lunch" He stuttered holding out her lunch bag.

"Awww and you brought it me you cute sweet silly man" She said taking his cheeks into her hands and kissing him on the lips. Otis turned into putty in her hands he had never had someone that pleased to see him or shower him with that much affection in a public place.

"You gotta eat mama" He said shrugging making out like it was no big deal.

"Oh Otis what would I do without you" She grinned.

"Well, I, erm I better go let you get back to work" He opened the office door and saw a bunch of staff, Otis instantly began to get nervous at seeing the crowd of people, what if Alice didn't want to be seen with him? Alice saw the people and saw how nervous Otis looked.

"Thank you for my lunch sweet man" Alice said tiptoeing and giving him a kiss on the lips, all the staff cheered and smiled at them. Otis's heart leapt and gleamed he couldn't believe it, Alice didn't seem to be ashamed of him, she could kiss him in front of people without feeling embarrassed about him and none of the staff seemed to recoil in disgust at him, he couldn't believe his luck.


	8. Chapter 8

Otis couldn't believe that Alice hadn't been ashamed to be seen with him in her work place, she had been happy to see him and showered him with affection in front of all her work colleagues. He felt really lucky to have her; she was kind and caring and knew exactly how to love him the right way. After hours of bugging him Otis finally agreed to take her into town he didn't like going into town unless it was absolutely necessary he hated people, hated crowds and didn't like the stares and remarks that he received while walking down the streets. As they were walking down the street she could see Otis shifting nervously, looking up at his face she could see he was feeling really uncomfortable.

"Otis give me your hand" Alice said smiling up at him.

"Why?" Otis looked down at her frowning.

"Just give me your hand" She smiled God he looked so nervous, slowly and unsure he held out his hand and she took his hand in her small warm one. Otis's heart skipped unsure what this was no one had ever held his hand before.

"I, errm" His cheeks flushed with embarrassment wondering what this display of affection was and that it was being shown in public, Alice could tell what he was thinking as he went to pull his hand away.

"Otis you stop that, I'm not ashamed of people knowing you're my Otis and I will show the world that I love you" Alice snapped, 'Oh so that's what this hand holding thing was' it felt weird, unknown and different. "What you've never had someone hold your hand before?" Alice asked frowning judging his facial expressions, Otis pulled an ashamed facial expression not wanting to admit it, Otis was good at cunning and good at telling lies but that face of his couldn't hide what he was actually thinking and feeling.

"Ohh Otis" She whispered "Look it's just a bit of public affection showing the world I love you" Having it explained to him like that caused him to smile, the first proper happy smile where dimples appeared on his cheeks and his chubby cheeks bunched up the goofy smile he gave when he was really happy.

"You look so cute when you smile" Alice noted, this caused Otis to blush.

Alice and Otis walked down the street hand in hand when a group of lads came walking by, Otis went to pull his hand away but Alice held his hand firm.

"Ha fucking freak" One of the lads laughed "What's a sexy girl like you doing with a freak like him?" The lads taunted, Otis went to pull his hand away so he could punch the lads but Alice gripped his hands tighter.  
"Don't you dare" Alice hissed.

"Hay girl why don't you let me show you a good time, let a real man fuck you instead of his freaky white cock" Alice could see Otis's face go red with anger.

"Just leave it" Alice hissed "Carry on walking"

"Oh come on girlie don't be like that" They called after her but not following.

Once they turned the corner Otis turned round and looked at her putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Alice what the fuck" Otis hissed Alice looked back confused as to what was wrong. "I wanted to knock that fucker's lights out for what he said why did you stop me?" Otis fumed.

"Otis you're better than that why resort to violence if you don't need to?" Alice soothed trying to calm him down.

"Alice he called me a freak, do you know how long I've been called a freak, he said he wanted to fuck you and you just made me do nothing do you know how small and vulnerable you made me feel, I felt like a fucking insect just walking by letting them shout all that at us"

"Otis you're fucking better than this, you're better than them all you wanted to do was protect your fucking male ego!" Alice shouted back "All I wanted to do was show you that we can show everyone we love each other without being ashamed, you're worth a thousand times more than them and you have more than them in the whole world than they do you have someone who loves them, they don't" Alice shouted she was so angry that she was being told of for trying to do the right thing.

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU and you're shouting at me for showing the world that, I know you're better than them and they were jealous of you because you had me you didn't need to hit them just showing that you're happy with me was all you needed to do"

"You, you do?" Otis stuttered his anger melting away.

"Do I WHAT?" Alice snapped.

"Love me?" Otis asked after she had said that he hadn't heard anything else he had just focused on that.

"Yes, yes I do" Alice sighed her anger melting away as she saw those sparkling hopeful eyes looking back at her.

"You, you do?.. Why?" Otis frowned; he couldn't believe that she had said that to him, no one had ever said that to him before, ever since he was little all he had wanted was someone to show him affection and tell that they loved him.

"What do you mean why? You silly man, I just do you're caring and sweet and I love you Otis" Alice said, Otis blushed. "I, I know it might take some time to here the same thing back but I just wanted you to know that's how I feel" Otis was speechless he didn't know what to say, after never hearing anyone say they loved him he knew that you only said it if you really meant it so he knew it would be difficult to say back.

"I, I'm sorry mama for shouting, just when people call me that it just pushes me over the edge" Alice nodded understandingly and took his hand in hers heading home.

Otis paced a lot in his bedroom that night, his brain wouldn't focus on his work his brain was focusing on what Alice had said. She loved him! She had actually said she loved him it was all he had ever wanted. The thought scared him he had never been loved before he was unsure how he was supposed to act or what he was supposed to do. If he was honest with himself he loved her too but it was just a terrifying thought to admit it, admitting your feelings and opening up to someone normally meant being hurt but he had opened up to her little by little so far and so far she had been nothing but supportive and caring he began to trust Alice and think that maybe she wouldn't hurt him after all.

Otis took her to see Captain Spaulding's museum the next day she wanted to see where he worked and have a look at all his art pieces, Otis loved that she was interested in his art and showed an interest in where he worked. Alice walked round in amazement eyes wide at the attractions and displays 'The Alligator boy' 'The FeeGee Mermaid' Despite the morbid subject of how they were made Alice had to admit that Otis had quite a talent for making the displays they really did look real.

"Mama you really interested in this shit?" Otis asked her eyebrow raised, Alice nodded in reply.

"You have amazing hands Otis they're really talented" She said in amazement looking at fish boy, Otis came from behind her and wrapped his hands round her waist.

"Let me take you back to my bedroom mama and I'll show you amazing hands" Otis purred seductively in her ear, God he had away with words he knew exactly how to talk dirty to her, just saying that to her made her knees go weak.

"Hay you gonna take her on the murder ride Happy boy" Cutters deep gravelly voice sounded ruining the mood, Otis whizzed round and scowled at him for ruining the moment.

"She don't wanna go on no murder ride" Otis said.

"There's a murder ride?" Alice gasped, Otis sighed.

"Yeah there's a murder ride"

"Can we Otis can we?" She bugged battering her eyelashes at him, Otis sighed knowing he was beaten.

"Guess we're going on the murder ride" Otis sighed to Cutter.

Once Otis saw the big smile that was on Alice's face he knew it was all worthwhile it was a big broad smile that showed she was truly happy. Captain Spaulding's museum was just an everyday thing to him now it was nothing special he'd forgotten about the wonder and amazement that there was to the place for first time visitors, everything about the place was just boring and normal to him now but seeing the look on Alice's face made him remember the first time he had seen it. He couldn't help think about how beautiful she looked smiling under the UV blue lights of the murder ride, the figure of Doctor Satan jumped forward Alice jumped and grabbed hold of Otis's arm, his heart jumped through his chest as he realised that little gesture meant that Alice trusted Otis to protect her in times of danger and if she trusted him surely she could trust her back after all he was the serial killer so if she could trust him, he could trust her.

Alice turned towards him smiling; God Otis looked so handsome in this light she loved how in the UV light his white hair too turned blue. Otis slowly moved a hand to her cheek and leaned in to kiss her.

"What was that for?" Alice panted when he finally released her.

"Does there have to be a reason to kiss my girl?" Otis growled passionately, Alice bit her bottom lip at being called his girl, she was his girl? God she just wanted to hear him say that over and over again.

"Your girl?" She whispered and Otis nodded for now that was as good as him saying he loved her, she knew it would take some time and a lot of work for him to say that to her she knew how serious he took those words.

"Love you Otis thank you for taking me here" She smiling, Otis grinned a proper happy grin the one he reserved for when he was happier than anything he could never hear her say those words enough.

"S'nothing but nothing" He shrugged, Alice shook her head he always downplayed nice things he did for her making out like they were nothing.

"Stop that Otis it ain't nothing I've had a great day and you've made me so happy and I've had such a great time and you did that, you made me happy it means a lot you silly man" She reached and kissed his cheek, God she loved her silly sweet man so much.


	9. Chapter 9

Alice lay in Otis's arms that night drenched in the moonlight coming through the window, their legs tangled together underneath the orange sheets. He had called her 'His girl' she breathed a happy sigh and snuggled closer she was his girl and he was her man and despite Otis's disturbing sadistic nature she knew she was really lucky to have him, she knew the caring sweet lovely man he really was behind that hard exoskeleton. He didn't have a nightmare that night she liked to think that it was because she was cuddled up close next to him but she was glad that for once he could have a nice sleep. She loved how sweet he was, he always downplayed any good thing he did for her making out it was nothing, she loved how he blushed when she complimented him or how nervous he got sometimes the real Otis was nothing like the dominant male ego hard ass he made himself out to be in front of everyone else.

Her thoughts were disrupted by Otis giving a sleepy groan and snuggled up closer to her; Alice lowered her head and kissed his forehead. Otis gave a sleepy grumble and rubbed his eyes looking up at her.

"Mmm hay mama" Otis mumbled kissing her neck, Alice purred. "Can't sleep mama?" Alice shook her head.

"I was thinking about today I had such a good time"

"Good" He mumbled to busy kissing her neck.

"You called me your girl?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Isn't that what you are, don't you wanna be my girl?" Otis looked up at her with a face of hurt.

"No, no not like that of course I do, It's just that, well that made me so happy" Alice gushed.

"S'nothing I'd do anything to make you happy" Otis shrugged.

"Why did you call all your art work shit at the museum I can see years of hard work in that place?"

"Just didn't think you'd be interested in that kinda crap" Otis mumbled wondering why they are having this conversation so late at night.

"But it's not crap Otis you made it you have such good talent I wish you could see how wonderful you are"

"Always been told I'm crap and not worth shit" Otis shrugged he had been told it so long he knew it must be true.

"Otis no" She whispered "You are sweet and wonderful and talented and handsome and God you're just Otis everything about you is amazing"

"Mama we need to take you to see Doctor Satan think you've lost your mind" He chuckled.

"Otis stop that" She laughed "Just take the complement and see your worth you are my Otis and I love you" She said kissing his cheek.

"And you're my girl Mama" He mumbled snuggling up closer to her trying to drift back to sleep, she loved Otis when he was sleepy he looked so adorable and sweet.

The next time Otis and Alice went into town he began to feel more confident, he knew Alice loved him and he began to feel loved by a sexy girl which was more than what half the people had in that shit hole of a town. When all of a sudden they encountered the same lads that they had met the last time they had gone into town, Otis instantly put his head down taking Alice's advice of not resorting to violence if he didn't have to, he knew he could put up with their insults it wasn't anything he hadn't heard before from his parents when he was younger.

"Hay freak, hay freak I'm talking to you, you come back for more? Hay girl change your mind after all?" The men taunted. Otis did as she said and kept his head down and didn't retaliate.

"God boy you walk like you got a stick up your ass, what your dad fuck you as a kid or what?" The men laughed. Otis never saw Alice move so quick, he literally saw a cloud of dust where Alice used to be, she moved that fast he didn't even have time to react to stop her. Alice charged at the man and pushed him against the brick wall of a shop, the man groaned in pain as his back hit the brick.

"Now listen here fucker this man right here is more of a man than you will ever fucking be, and I've fucked his so called freaky cock more times than you will be fucked in your life" Alice snarled, the man whimpered in fear at her.

"Now I want you to fucking apologise or I swear to God your teeth will be spread across the pavement" She pulled him forward and slammed him hard against the wall again.

"Ahh, ahh alright shit I'm, I'm sorry man" He cried out feeling his back becoming bruised.

"Better" She grinned, suddenly her fist connected violently to the side of the man's face the other men gasped and took a step back, the man fell to the floor and the sound of tiny tinkling followed as something small hit the pavement. Without saying a word she walked away taking Otis by the hand and carried on walking.

As they carried on walking Otis looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Mama what the hell was that? I thought 'we don't have to resort to violence if it wasn't necessary'" He said mocking her voice, Alice gave a chuckle at the funny impersonation he did of her.

"Yeah, well, no one talks about my baby like that" Alice fumed.

"But, but its true mama" He stuttered face embarrassed looking ashamed to admit it.

"I know it's fucking true and that's what pissed me off making a joke about something like that" Alice huffed her face red with anger. Otis reached up and touched her cheeks.

"You're cute when you're mad you know that?" He smiled, Alice smiled her anger seemed to melt away seeing that goofy smile.

"You're my Otis it pisses me off hearing people take the piss out of you" She fumed.

"It's alright mama I'm used to it" He soothed kissing her forehead.  
"Yeah well you shouldn't be" She snapped "You're my lovely sweet Otis and I'll always stick up for you" Otis chuckled and pulled her close to him.  
"You really are my fire breathing dragon protector ain't you mama"

"Not that you need protecting" She chuckled she knew as well as he did that he could take care of himself.

It wasn't a surprise to Alice that evening when she was woken up with a knee in her spine from Otis flaying through a nightmare.

"Shhhh, shhhh Otis it's ok, you're safe" She soothed stroking his damp hair away from his sweaty hot red face. Otis made a pitiful whimpering noise as Alice touched him it broke her heart.

"Shhh come back to me baby" He looked so scared and frightened she would never have thought that such a blood thirsty killer would be haunted so much by his past. Otis gasped and sat up bolt upright panting out of breath and sweating.

"Baby you ok?" It was a stupid question but she didn't know what else to say, she knew he probably felt embarrassed or ashamed having a nightmare in front of her, Otis slowly nodded she knew he wasn't so she just pulled him close and they lay in silence her holding him close to her stroking his hair.

"You, you know you can talk to me about the nightmares" Otis shook his head.

"Uh uh no chance" Otis said outright, Alice sighed guessing that he didn't trust her to be in that part of his life yet.

"Otis I won't judge you, I, I just want to help I thought maybe talking about it to someone may help" She said taking a hand in his as they lay tangled up together, Otis sighed she was so stubborn it was almost like looking at a female version of himself.

"Fine, look it was just a stupid nightmare alright dad playing his stupid games"

"What, what happened?" She asked but she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Dad he, he used to assault me a lot this, this one time I was fast asleep my dad came in my bedroom and made me suck him off, I heard my mum and dad arguing the next day because my dad hadn't woken her up so she could watch"

"Oh, oh baby was, was that your nightmare?" She asked horrified, Otis slowly nodded he looked ashamed. "If, if you don't want to be with me no more I understand I'm disgusting I know" Otis mumbled sadly turning away from her. Alice put her hand on his shoulder, his back was towards him.

"Otis no never you're not disgusting your dad is disgusting to have done that to you if you're trying to push me away just tell me to go but I won't leave unless you want me to"

"I, I don't want you to go" He stuttered.  
"Then don't try and make me leave just because you think I will leave you eventually I love my Otis I'll never leave you" She smiled Otis turned round and looked at her.

"Really mama?"

"Of course you are capable of being loved you know and I never want to leave you"  
"Me too mama me too" Alice gave a big smile and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, true he hadn't been able to say he loved her too but he had admitted to her that he felt the same way and loved her too.

"Mmmm my baby girl, always there for me" He mumbled snuggling up to her sleepily falling asleep, meanwhile Alice was on cloud nine he hadn't said it but he had agreed that he felt the same as her and loved her too which was all she had ever wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

Alice got out of the bath and wrapped a towel round her before going into Otis's room to get her clothes, she very rarely slept in her room now. Now that Otis had got a taste of snuggles and having someone to curl up to at night he didn't want to go without them again.

"mmmm mama if you want us to get out of this bedroom and start the day that's not the way to go about it" He groaned pulling her warm damp body close to him, Alice giggled.

"See something you like?" She grinned.

"Always mama you could be stood in a fucking trash bag and I'd still think you were the most beautiful girl in the world" Otis purred, Alice blushed god he could talk the birds out of the trees she loved how such a dangerous man could say such beautifully sweet things to her.

"Otis you're such a sweet silly man" tiptoeing and kissing him on the cheek.

"Only with you mama" he called as he left to get dressed.

Alice knew it was true he would never be like that with any other woman it had taken so long for her to get him to open up to her she knew what he was capable of when he had female victims but that didn't matter she knew the sweet silly man he really was that had a huge heart and a lot of love to give. It made her wonder if it was because of his parents or if another girl had made him close his heart off so much.

Otis stood in the bathroom looking in the mirror his sideburns were growing back, he was confused and unsure of what to do he knew Alice thought he looked better without his sideburns but his sideburns were who he was there were a part of him it was finally how he wanted to look without someone having control of his appearance and was as happy as he had been with his appearance. Alice walked in and wrapped her arms around his waist, he jumped out of his skin at the sudden physical contact.

"Shh baby its just me " She said kissing his neck.

"mmm hay mama" He moaned "Say what do you think of these sideburns reckon I should grow them back or do you want them gone? " Otis said turning riund to look at her, Alice couldn't help but feel sad for him that he was so used to people having control over him.

"Otis do what you want do what makes you happy" She said smiling.

"Yeah but what would make me attract to you" He mumbled.

"You Otis you are attractive no matter what you look like you're my sexy otis" Otis's cheeks turned red at the compliment.

"Awwww I love how you turn red at compliments you adorable man you"

"So, so you wouldn't be mad if I grew them back? " Otis stuttered.

"What of course not!" She gasped "You're handsome no matter what otis of your sideburns make you happy grow them back" She smiled kissing him on the cheek and walking out of the bathroom, Otis gave a happy sigh he had been so worried she would leave him or be mad if he grew them back he couldn't believe he had found a girl that found him attractive no matter what he looked like and always worked at trying to raise his confidence he couldn't believe he had a girl like her, he might not believe he was attractive but she just hoped if she told him enough he might just start believing her.

Otis left for work earlier than she did he had to open up Cutters shop but she loved waking up the same time as him so she could see him for a while before he left. As Alice put on her shoes she toppled over and knocked off an orniment off the shelf, god dammit she thought to herself Alice looked at Otis's art desk and the draws he made loads of sculptures she bet there would be some glue in one of those draws.

Opening the first draw there was nothing in it she sighed and tried the next draw in there she found paperwork and photos. Alice knew it was wrong but she rifled through the contents. There was some photographs she picked them up and looked at them closer her eyes went wide despite alot of them had been taken in the dark she could unmistakeably see that it was her. Alice rummaged through other paperwork there was drafts of where she had been and at what times making a detailed plan of everywhere. Alice gasped what was this shit? She started to shake with fear as she realised that she was going to be Otis's next victim that night. She knew she couldn't leave him she thought he would kill her if she did but she loved her sweet silly goofy man she knew a different man from the killer she knew he was and she loved him.

Alice went to work as normal and pretended to her friends and work colleagues that everything was alright but she couldn't push the thoughts out of her mind of what she had found earlier. She had found damning evidence that back then Otis had intended to kill and who knows what else to her but she loved her Otis and part of her seriously believed that know he would do nothing to hurt her. She loved her Otis so much and she didn't want to leave him because of that and fear for her life. Did he seriously change his mind or was he planning something far more evil and this was all just a trick?

When Otis came back from work he was completely unaware of anything, Alice's heart pounded through her chest as she heard him walk through the door.

"Hay mama how 'bout given us some sugar?" He grinned pulling her close into his arms and bending down to kiss her, she pretended everything was fine but Otis could feel her trembling like a leaf in his arms.  
"You alright mama?" He asked frowning looking down at her, Alice gave her most convincing nod and smile but Otis wasn't that convinced.

Every time Otis got close to Alice or moved too quickly she either flinched or shook like a leaf in fear, she made out she was fine but was unaware that she was acting that way around him, she was convinced that she was convincing him she was OK but Otis knew her well enough to know better. The nightmare that she had that night was just confirmation for him that she defiantly wasn't ok. Otis sat and watched her during the night soothing her as once she did him, he sat and thought about whether this was what it was like for her to comfort him because it broke his heart. He hated the terrified noises she made the begging to stop whatever the person was doing in her dream, he hated how she flailed about in terror fighting invisible foes and how her face turned red and hot. It smashed his heart into a thousand pieces to see her this terrified he knew someone must have done something to her to make her this scared all of a sudden, she was scared when he touched her and she was scared when he moved too quick. There was only one person who could possibly mess her up this much. CUTTER!

Otis knew what Cutter was capable off, hell he had been on the receiving end of what Cutter could do a few times when Otis had challenged Cutter's dominance and position as head of the household, he knew Cutter had interest in Alice as soon as he laid his eyes on her, and if Cutter wasn't given what he wanted then he would take it, he had seen how Cutter was with his female victims. Otis instantly jumped to the conclusion that it was Cutter that had hurt his girl and that was why she was so jumpy at physical contact. She reminded him so much of a younger version of him he wanted to cry at how much fear Alice was in, he knew he had to do something about it, he had to make Cutter pay for what he had done to his girl.


	11. Chapter 11

Alice was at work when he confronted Cutter he was supposed to be at work that day so it wasn't suspicious that he was at the shop that day so Cutter didn't suspect anything. Cutter didn't have time to react before the albino kracken reigned hell and furry onto Cutter. Otis charged at him and knocked him to the ground, Cutters bulky body hit the ground with a thud knocking the wind out of his lungs.

"You coniving fat son of a bitch!" Otis roared slamming the back of cutters head on the floor.

"Otis what the fuck? " Cutter gasped shocked by the the sudden attack and trying to get oxygen back into his lungs.

"You fucked Alice ddidn't you you've had your greedy eyes on her since you first saw her you fat bastard" Otis was fuming he punched Cutter in the face splitting his eyebrow.

"I ain't done shit to your girl" Cutter spat "Get off me you crazy son of a bitch" Cutter yelled his voice strained through the effort of trying to get Otis off him.

"You're a fucking liar you know that? " Otis yelled wiping his long white hair out of his face and punching Cutter again, Cutter turned his head and spat blood on the floor.

"I don't know what the fuck you're on about" Cutter yelled at him trying to get it into Otis's head that he had done nothing.

"Yes you do don't play fucking innocent with me, Alice has started shaking every time I go near her she shakes I know more than anyone what has to be done to you to make you do that, someones hurt or scared her" Otis growled, he stood up and grabbed the nearest thing to him which was a wooden broom.

"Otis otis wait I've not done fuck all to your girl I'd like to but I ain't" Fuck Cutter realised what he'd said as Otis's face turned into a death glare. Cutter stood up and held his hands up submissively Cutter always stood up to a fight and often had arguments with Otis but he knew what Otis was capable of he was a crazy mean bastard when angry and Cutter was smart enough to know when to back down but Otis ignored him, the wooden handle of the broom swung round and connected hard with the side of Cutters face knocking him to the ground on his side. Otis reigned hell down onto Cutter with the Broom.

"You're fucking lucky I haven't fucked you with this broom handle like you did my girl" He fumed his voice turning croaky from shouting his face hot and sweaty from anger he hit Cutter across the side with the broom her grinned at the satisfying crack and the cry in agony that followed. He was furious that Cutter had hurt his girl and had admitted that he wanted to do stuff to her, to him that was a threat, Cutter was a threat he could take Alice away from him and he wanted to illuminate that threat.

Otis was unsure how long the attack had gone on for could have been minutes or up to an hour that he bludgeoned Cutter with the broom. When he had finally had enough he through the bloodied broom to the ground and walked out of the shop leaving Cutter groaning in pain slipping into unconsciousness. He didn't want to kill Cutter but wanted to give him a big enough punishment for what he had done and make Cutter back off permanently from his girl.

Alice went to Captain Spaulding's shop before going home she had told a couple of her work colleagues about Captain Spaulding's murder ride and they really wanted to see it for themselves so she decided to show them plus it was added business to the family. Alice was stopped dead in her track when she saw the beaten and blooded Cutter sprawled out on the floor.  
"Oh fuck" Alice gasped rushing to Cutters side, his face was a blooded mess, Alice didn't know what to do her eyes moved from injury to injury  
"Fuck guys you're gonna have to help me" She knew that it would be impossible to move Cutters bulk to the car on her own, she decided it'd be best to take him to the house and keep him in her old bedroom, there she could nurse him properly and keep a constant eye on him.  
"Jesus how much does he way?" One of her friends groaned in effort as he and Alice lifted Cutter's large bulk as her other friend opened the shop door for them and the car door.

Slowly Alice lowered him into the car, she stayed in the back with him while one of her friends drove them back to the house. Blood was covering his face couldn't even tell how many cuts he had.  
"You're gonna be ok Cutter" She soothed "You're gonna be fine it's going to be OK" She wasn't sure if he could hear her in his unconscious state but she thought it wouldn't hurt. A part of Alice thought she was trying to convince herself as well as him.

Alice and her friends huffed and puffed in exhaustion trying to get Cutter up the stairs, unconscious he was a dead weight but they could just about manage. Alice and her two friends stood there in her bedroom panting out of breath once they had laid Cutter out on her bed.  
"Thanks... Guys" She managed to gasp puffing and panting.  
"No problem" One gasped back. "Hope he'll be alright"  
"Yeah, me too" Alice said giving a weak smile gazing over at Cutters still body, she wasn't completely sure herself whether he would be.  
"Hopefully we can see the murder ride when he's better yeah?" Her friend asked enthusiastically, Alice smiled and nodded, they made sure she didn't need help with anything else then they left to let her take care of Cutter.

Alice reached for the cloth and warm water that she had got and started to wash the blood off Cutters face, the more she could do while he was unconscious the better as she wouldn't have to fight with him moving around.  
"Jesus Cutter what the hell happened to you?" She gasped to herself as she had to change the red water to some fresh, there was so much blood she thought he must have been robbed. As she tended to the wounds on his face, Cutter groaned and opened his eyes, his vision was blurry.

When his vision cleared he bolted up right quickly before giving a cry of agony and clutching his side.  
"Fuck" He hissed the pain was so severe he wanted to throw up.  
"Yeah I think some of you're ribs are broke they'll heal on their own but you'll be in a lot of pain for a while" She explained, he looked so pitiful all busted and beaten up groaning in pain she always knew him as the big strong dangerous clown but now he was nothing like that. Cutter turned towards Alice and tried to get out of bed.  
"Cutter what they hell are you doing you need to rest" Alice ordered.  
"I, I gotta go I can't stay here Otis'll kill me if he finds me here" She could hear his voice tremble something entially out of character for Cutter she had never scene him scared, didn't even think he was capable of fear.  
"Otis? What has Otis got to do with this?" Alice asked frowning "Seriously Cutter you're hurt bad you need to get back to bed"  
"Fuck look listen I didn't say ought alright Otis has nothing to do with this" Cutter lied.  
"If Otis has nothing to do with this get back into bed, I don't sleep here anymore why would he kill you to find you here?" Cutter tried to stand up but groaned out in pain he realised he wasn't going anywhere, the pain made him feel nauseous and his knees threatened to give way, sighing in defeat he laid back down, Alice took Cutters hand he flinched at the contact and puled away scared of what Otis would do if he found out.  
"Cutter please talk to me it looks like you're scared to be in the same room as me" Alice sounded hurt she saw him as a father figure and a huge part in her rescue it hurt her to see him frightened to be near her.  
"Otis thinks I've fucked you alright, consensually or rape I don't know" Cutter fumed.  
"What why would he think that?" Alice gasped.  
"The fuck if I know, whiteys out of his fucking mind, just flew at me and started shouting at me saying I'd fucked you then attacked me with a fucking broom" Alice couldn't believe her ears how had Otis come to this conclusion? Cutter laid his head back and groaned he couldn't believe how much pain he was in.  
"I've got you some pain meds" Alice said running a head soothingly over his head as she injected the pain medication, he groaned and closed his eyes one thing Cutter couldn't cope with was needles, it made Alice titter that such a strong dominate man was made to feel queasy over needles. Cutter sighed with relief as felt the pain killers kick in "I'm just gonna talk to Otis I'll check on you later" She said turning to leave.  
"No wait!" Cutter yelled wincing at the pain in his ribs clutching her hand in his strong bear like paw "Don't tell Otis he's gonna kill me I know It that blokes gone crazy as a mother fucker"  
"I'm not gonna let him hurt you Cutter, not again" She growled, Cutter could tell by her face she was serious, Alice was a woman who could hold her own and protect herself, he knew Alice would protect him but for some reason that made him feel worse, the realisation that he had to be protected by a woman was a huge dent to his male ego. But one think he did know for certain was that he was really glad that he was not Otis when Alice caught up with him.


	12. Chapter 12

It had broken her heart telling Baby that her daddy was hurt when Baby had asked her what happened she said she didn't know but she guessed that he had been robbed. Alice knew that Cutter wouldn't want Baby to know that Cutter had done it he was embarrassed and ashamed enough the fact that Otis had kicked his ass he always saw himself as a big tough dangerous guy without telling the whole family that the skinny albino had been the one to beat his head in it was a huge dent to his ego, plus Alice knew that if Baby found out she knew Baby would reign all kinds of hell onto Otis for what he did to her daddy.

It had upset Alice seeing Cutter so injured she couldn't imagine the pain that she was feeling. Baby went to his side and cried over him, her face on his stomach Cutters big bear like hand stroked the top of her hair soothingly exhaustedly whispering repeatedly that he was OK, he wasn't OK he felt like hell the pain killers made him drowsy and spaced out and without them the pain was enough to make him sick but he wouldn't tell his baby girl that, he hated to see her so worried about him. Cutter looked like hell his face was as battered and bruised as it could be, he looked pissed off and miserable as he laid there with a cut cheek, cut eye brow, a black eye and a plaster across his broken nose and his face covered in bruises but Baby knew he would be fine with Alice looking after him. Alice then went to find Otis now that she knew Cutter had someone to fuss over him and keep an eye on him while she way away.

The more she thought about it the more pissed off Alice was, she was annoyed at the face that he hadn't asked her hadn't talked to her about it he had just jumped to conclusions and gone head on like a mad bull. But what annoyed her the most was that Otis knew what it was like to be abused, he knew what it was like to be powerless and vulnerable as he was beaten with every inch of his life and he had done that to someone else more to the point someone who had taken him in and looked after him when he had needed it. After he had killed his parents she hated to think what kind of state Cutter had found Otis in but he had given him a home, given him shelter, food, a bed to sleep in and more importantly a family who loved him and now Cutter had done this to him. She had no idea where Otis had got the idea from that Cutter had slept with her consensual or otherwise but she was damn well going to find out.

Alice stormed into their bedroom and slammed the door behind her, the noise startled Otis who was working at his desk he almost fell backwards off his chair.  
"You ok mama?" Simply just thinking she was in a bad mood.

"Someone's hurt Cutter" She started "But then you already know that don't you Otis" It wasn't a question more of a statement.

"What you on about mama?" Otis frowned trying to act innocent but he was always a bad liar to Alice.

"You beat the hell out of Cutter didn't you?" Alice asked sternly.

"Mama...I" He knew it was no good trying to lie to her she always saw through him and when he lied it made her madder. "Cutter he, he hurt you I've noticed how you flinch at being touched"

"Cutter didn't do anything to me!" She growled.

"Bullshit, don't lie to me Alice!" Otis hissed.

"You wanna know Otis; you wanna know why I shake when you touch me?" Alice shouted, Otis's eyes went wide and he leaned backwards somewhat startled by her raised voice, shouting always made him feel nervous from past experience raised voices were often followed by violence and pain. Alice stormed across the room towards Otis's desk, he gave a startled whimper and scrambled out of the way and onto his bed, Alice threw open his desk draw and grabbed a bunch of his paperwork out of it, she held it in her fist and shook it at him.

"THIS! This bullshit is why I'm scared of you; I was going to be you next fucking Victim!" She yelled at him her face turning red with anger.  
"Mama you know I'd never hurt you" Otis said looking up at her with those big blue eyes.  
"It was YOU Otis, it was YOU I was scared of, because you are a sick twisted man who rapes and murders people, you were planning on hurting me how do I know that you're not going to hurt me now?" Her voice was becoming hoarse with shouting; Otis brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, he started to shake he hated shouting was terrified of shouting he really thought Alice was going to hit him shouting was always followed by punches.

"Mama you're my girl I'd never hurt you, you mean so much to me" His voice shaking.

"How can I believe you? But let me tell you this Otis no matter how many people you kill you're still going to be your parents play thing you'd still have been fucked by your daddy even if you kill a hundred people nothing's going to change that, it's over they're dead you can't punish them anymore"

"Mama, I, I please I'm sorry I thought I was doing the right thing I thought he hurt you" He stuttered, tears blurred his eyes.

"Yeah well you wasn't was you, you turned on the Otis bullshit macho approach and charged head on like a mad bull and instead all you did was hurt an innocent man like your parents hurt the sweet innocent boy that grew up to be you" Alice spat with anger.

"I, I'm sorry mama I'm sorry" He cried putting his head into his knees, everything she said was true even if it hurt and even if it was horrible to hear it was true and now Alice was scared of him.

Hearing Otis's whimpering and tears melted away her anger, she snapped out of her rage and saw her sweet silly man trembling in tears hugging his knees. Slowly she walked up to the bed and sat next to him and put an arm round his shoulders, he flinched wildly against her touch.

"Oh Otis God no baby I'm sorry it's just fuck I'm just so mad" She sighed "Baby oh Otis I'm sorry I, I didn't mean to frighten you" She said nuzzling his hair.  
"You, Are you going to hit me?" She heard him mumble against his knees.  
"What? Baby no I'd never hit you, you know that"  
"Shouting means hit" She heard him whimper, it broke her heart sounding just like a terrified little boy.  
"Otis I'm sorry I didn't want to scare you I was just so mad"  
"I would never hurt you mama, not my baby girl would never hurt you"  
"Shhhhh" She soothed trying to calm him down, she gathered him in her arms and pulled her close, he nuzzled his face against her chest.  
"Would never hurt you mama, would never hurt you" He whispered repeating it over and over again, it was then that she knew he wouldn't hurt her; he had got so upset with the idea of him hurting her she knew he never would.

Otis sat up once he had pulled himself together and looked deep into her eyes and ran a hand through her hair.  
"I, I love you mama believe me when I say I would never hurt you" Alice broke down into tears, she had been taken completely off guard by Otis's declaration of love she knew love meant so much to him and he would only say it when he absolutely meant it. "  
"Mama, mama what's wrong don't cry" Otis said pulling her close.  
"You, you said you love me Otis" She cried.  
"Yeah, yeah I did" He said smiling to himself; he couldn't believe he had done it he had told Alice he loved her it had taken a lot of guts and nerves but he had done it.  
"You... don't know how much that means to me" She snivelled.  
"As much as when you told me you loved me?"  
"More so, I know how heard it is to earn your love"  
"So reckon you can put up with my shit" Otis grinned at her.  
"Always baby, always speaking of dealing with your shit I better go check on Cutter  
"Mmmaaammmaa" He whined "I said I was sorry about that"  
"I know you did baby I still love you" She said kissing him and standing up to leave.  
"you too mama" He said smiling, Alice grinned back she had done it she had cracked open the hard exoskeleton to reveal the soft loving centre in the middle, she loved her sweet goofy guy so much.


	13. Chapter 13

While Alice was on her day off walk thoughts ran through her mind, regret was a lot of what she was thinking about she had said some pretty harsh and cruel things to Otis when she had been mad. Alice could hardly believe she was capable of such saying such horrible things. He had only been trying to protect her he had thought that Cutter had hurt her and wanted to hurt him for it, she understood what he was trying to do. The only thing that played on her mind was WHY had Otis jumped to the conclusion that Cutter had hurt her when she had started to flinch? She now knew that Otis would never hurt her, true he was going to hurt her in the past but that was before she had moved in and before her and Otis had got so close she love him and now she knew he loved her he had told him so.

Alice when to check on Cutter to see if there was anything her needed, Baby was out scouting for victims so wouldn't be back for a fair while.  
"How you feeling Cutter?" She asked kindly as she walking in the bedroom shutting the door behind her.  
"Still hurtin' but I'll live" Cutter mumbled crossing his arms in a huff.  
"You can't be mad at Otis forever Cutter he thought he was going the right thing" Alice said sitting on a chair beside him.

"Ha don't pull that one you sure gave him a piece of your mind didn't you I've seen how skittish Otis is again now" Cutter hissed, Alice sighed and looked at the ground she had noticed how Otis flinched at her now too since she had shouted at him.

"It pissed me off that he had hurt you" Alice mumbled, Cutter frowned he hadn't realised Alice cared that much.

"Yeah he sure fucked me up good" Cutter fumed.

"Yeah but now all I'm thinking is why he jumped to the conclusion that you hurt me so quickly" She looked up at Cutter and he began to look shifty and nervous and couldn't look Alice in the eye.

"Cutter... What are you not telling me?" Alice asked sternly she could tell he was hiding something.

"Nothin', nothin'" He lied, Alice sighed.

"Fine I'll ask Otis" She said standing up and pretending to walk out.  
"Wait! Alright, alright I'll tell you" He panicked, Alice slowly sat back down.

Cutter looked at Alice he knew what he was about to tell her was going to hurt her, she looked up to him and cared about him saw him a as a father figure much to Cutters disappointment, Cutter sighed.

"The reason he thought I did it to you was because...I, did it to him a long time ago" Cutter mumbled he couldn't look Alice in the eyes didn't want to see the pain that he knew would be there. Alice sat there in silence gobsmacked Cutter wasn't sure if that was worse than her shouting at him.  
"It was years ago when Otis first got here, I was drunk and on all sorts of drugs I'd just split from Eve, he'd been pushing my buttons for ages competing for head of the household we had pissing contests a lot between us who was the bigger man and it just got out of hand I was depressed and lonely I just wanted to feel some physical contact and and there was a warm body there keeping me company, he had come round for drinks and pizza he was drunk and I just took advantage and I wanted to show him who was the dominant male I thought he wouldn't remember but I guess he did... Alice I regret it, I really do" Alice didn't say anything her vision blurred with tears as she slowly stood up and walked out, she could hear Cutter say her name but she ignored it, spaced out she walked out the front door and found somewhere quite to sit.

Alice sat on the ground in a secluded spot her knees against her chest hugging her knees. She couldn't believe Cutter was capable of something like that, she felt so sad for Otis no wonder he flinched he had just escaped his abusive family and had been taken into what he thought was a loving family he thought he was free from rape and abuse and then Cutter had gone and done that, put him through exactly what his father had done when Otis finally thought he had escaped all that. She was angry she wanted to tear Cutter limb from limb for what he had put her Otis through, but it was Cutter she looked up to him he as good as being called her dad she couldn't hurt him but she was disappointed in him.

 _Alice woke up startled wrapped in blankets on Otis's made out bed, Otis had got up and left to work with Rufus without waking her. She panted heavy after waking up from the nightmare of what would have happened if she hadn't stood up to them. Normally her nightmares were those of her childhood but tonight had been different. She was shaking as she pulled on one of Otis's shirts around her for warmth and wondered downstairs. Cutter was sat in the living room on the sofa legs spread open while Mother Firefly was in the kitchen he regularly came round to visit his daughter and make sure Eve and the rest of the family were ok, even though Eve and Cutter was split he still regularly gave Eve some money that he earned at his shop to keep the family running._ Alice remembered really admiring Cutter for that when she had been told, too many men would just walk away from their families and responsibilities after a split, people could call Cutter many things but a deadbeat dad wasn't one of them. _Alice looked at him nervously he looked scary, just the size of him alone was intimidating he was strong and broad and his face was terrifying as well._

" _How you doing girl?" He asked kindly, someone must have told him what had happened, Alice gave a single nod.  
"Nightmares?" Cutter asked, Alice nodded and he tapped the sofa next to him, Alice thought for a minute his face though scary looked kind and reassuring so slowly she sat down. _

" _Now baby listen to Cutter huh?" Alice nodded. "Now you probably know that shitty things happen in this world just the way it is, remembering the past can hurt but your nightmares can't hurt you remember that" He said with a smile, it was then instantly that she liked Cutter he had helped her and given her advise when he didn't need to, he had no commitment to her._

Looking back maybe she should have told Otis the advise that Cutter had told her maybe it would have helped with his nightmares even though she knew his were much worse than hers, Alice sighed conflicted she knew Cutter was capable of evil being involved in the firefly family she knew he had committed some murders but she never thought he was capable of what he had done to Otis and she was conflicted because she had so manynice memories of Cutter.

 _Alice sat there on a chair beside the wounded Otis that was fast asleep, she had been awake for hours helping Hugo fix him up and keeping an eye on him making sure he was ok, she hadn't even left his side for a cup of tea._

" _How is happy boy?" A deep voice grumbled from the door way, Alice jumped and looked up at him. It was Cutter._

" _Ok, he'll live I think" She sounded worried and exhausted._

" _Why don't you get some sleep you look beat?" Cutter said concerned._

" _No... Someone really should keep an eye on him" She said yawning.  
"If I go out and find someone that can spare an eye to put on him will you get to sleep" Cutter joked, God she loved how he played with works and could think of a joke on the spot, Alice laughed smiling up at him.  
"Go on you can some sleep I can stay watch him for a while if you like" Cutter offered.  
"You would do that? You sure?" She sounded worried that she was asking too much of him, Cutter nodded.  
"Sure wouldn't fucking ask otherwise would I?" Alice nodded knowing that was true.  
"Thank you that would be great" She yawned standing up and kissing him on the cheek._

" _I won't be too long"  
"Take your time girl" Alice left, Cutter touched his cheek where Alice had kissed him, she sure was an attractive woman the things he would like to do to her but he knew that would never happen, he knew she saw him just as a foster father and never as anything else even then he knew her heart belonged to Otis, probably even before she knew. _

Alice sobbed and brought her knees closer to her chest, not Cutter, he wouldn't do that, he couldn't have he was so kind to the family, had shown so much kindness to her and she wasn't even bound to him by blood. She didn't know what to do she wanted to shout at Cutter hit him or something to show how angry and disappointed she was in him, she wanted to talk to Otis about it but was unsure if to do that either, trying to talk to Otis about things was like trying to get blood out of a stone he closed up and hardened his shell to her and she had to spend ages prying him open. She knew Otis would hate that she knew but she wished that Otis had confided in her instead of suffering it alone.

 _Alice had visited Captain Spaulding's place a lot after Otis had first took her there and taken her on the murder ride, she was fascinated by the place every time she went she found something new. She remembered when Mary the money had arrived to Spaulding's it was just a normal monkey but Spaulding advertised it as half human half monkey, she loved to play with it and feed it and look after it spending time with that monkey sometimes just let her ignore the worries of the world. She even remembered the first time she had tried Cutters fried chicken, god it had been like eating solid gold it was so good it had made her ill as she wasn't used to eating such rich fattening foods but god it had been good and Cutter had taken her on the murder ride just so she could sit and experience what it would be like to go on a ride with a loving father._

Dammit she didn't like this, didn't want this, didn't want any of this, Cutter had hurt her baby hurt the man she loved she wanted to go and tear Cutter to pieces but she couldn't decide what she was going to do about that but eventually she decided that she was going to talk to Otis, she was going to let Otis know that she knew what Cutter had done to him, she wasn't going to let him deal with any of the ordeals he had suffered alone again.


	14. Chapter 14

Alice slowly walked into their bedroom once Otis had got back from work and showered.  
"Hay mama" He said from his work desk, she slowly walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, he flinched a little.  
"Baby you've just got back from work why don't you relax a while"  
"I'm alright"  
"Baby I thought we'd got past you flinching from me?" She said sadly sighing.  
"I'm sorry mama"  
"You've got nothing to be sorry about I just thought we'd got over this" She spun the chair round and sat on his lap. "Is, is it because I shouted at you? I don't want you to ever be scared of me baby"  
"I don't want you to be scared of me either mama"

"I'm not" She said leaning in and sweetly kissing his lips "I love you Otis"

"Love you too mama" He mumbled she reached to touch his face and tenderly stroked his cheek; he closed his eyes and sighed at the affection. "I'm sorry I shouted at you Otis" She whispered kissing his other cheek.  
"It's OK mama ain't nothin' but nothin'" He shrugged.  
"Baby I need to talk to you without getting mad ok?" Alice asked taking his hand, Otis slowly nodded and she lead him to sit down on the bed, she sat beside him.

Otis looked concerned and scared at Alice, was she going to leave him? Had she had enough of his shit and walk straight out the door? Had Cutter finally succeeded in taking her from him? Destroying every bit of his happiness in his life like he had tried to do before?

"What's wrong baby don't look so terrified" Alice frowned.  
"You're, you're gonna leave me ain't you mama what I did to Cutter was the final straw" Otis sobbed.  
"What! What no, Otis no it's nothing like that I'd never leave you" She said taking his hand. "But just promise you won't get mad ok?" Otis slowly nodded and Alice sighed she knew he had promised but she doubted that he wouldn't get mad.  
"Cutter, he, he told me why you jumped to such a quick conclusions that he hurt me, he told me about how he hurt you all those years ago"

"What! Fuck you're kidding me right" Otis fumed, Alice slowly shook her head.  
"He hinted at how he had erm forced you to...yeah and that's why you thought he'd done the same to me" Otis stood up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Shit! Fuck! Shit! Fuck, that, that wasn't his thing to tell, Fucking fat bastard" Otis raged pacing up and down.  
"Otis it's alright it doesn't change anything"

"Fuck I, I was going to tell you but I wasn't ready, I know how much Cutter means to you, I knew if I told you it would ruin your view of him I didn't want to do that, you was so enjoying having a father figure I didn't want to spoil it FUCK!" Otis punched his fist against the wall and cried out in pain.

Alice stood up and wrapped her arms around Otis's waist.  
"Otis calm down it's ok" He pushed his hair back out of his face.

"I'm sorry mama I, I wanted to tell you when I was ready" His face hot and red with anger.  
"You don't need to be sorry baby, I just wanted you to know that I was here for you and you don't need to suffer in silence" She smiled up at him.

"Fuck I wish he hadn't told you"  
"Baby I'm here for you tell me what happened" She offered.

"What fuck that no just no!" Otis snapped, he didn't want to ruin Alice's relationship with Cutter he loved seeing the happiness that he brought her.

"Otis I'm here for you, you've been suffering in silence for years you can trust me"

"Ha that's a laugh I've confided in you before and you've just spat it back in my face and used it against me" Otis spat with venom.

"Otis I'm sorry I am it was wrong of me to do that, I was hurt and angry and I regret what I said" She said holding onto his hand trying to calm him down.

"Yeah well maybe I regret confiding in you in the first place, trust no one maybe I should have remembered that" Otis huffed pulling his hand away and turning his back towards her.

"Otis don't be so fucking immature don't try and bury your head in the sand away from conversations you don't like, I've apologised, I fucking love you Otis" Otis growled.  
"You wanna know? You really wanna fucking know?" Otis hissed, Alice nodded.

"I love you Otis I want to be there for you" Otis sighed she could tell he was mad he sat on the bed and put his elbows on his knees, fingers crossed looking at the ground.

"Cutter invited me round for the evening beer, pizza and a match on telly I was so excited to have a father figure I could bond with, to be loved like family and be taken in like one of their own" That statement on its own broke her heart, she too was close to Cutter she knew how much it must heart to be optimistic for that kind of love only to receive the kind of abuse Cutter gave him.

"We'd been having pissing contests for a while, tests of dominance and male ego and I said I should be head of the household because Cutter was slowing down, well that's where it spiralled down, Cutter said I couldn't lead shit because I wasn't worth shit and couldn't look after myself let alone the whole family he said that he would show me my place"

"Baby..." She said putting her hand on his knee.

"No you wanted to fucking know this you can hear it all" He hissed.

Otis sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. "Anyway he pushes me down on the floor says he's gonna make me his little bitch that he's still going to be leader of the family cus I can't doo shit to fight back, the laugh he made when he plunged into me and heard me whimper that's something I'll never forget, he said I was enjoying it, he was going to fuck me like the little bitch I was and that someone who cried like I was, was never going to be strong enough to lead the family, there, there was so much blood Alice the pain no matter how many times you are raped it never gets better, but this was worse because my parents had always been horrible to me I knew no better, but I trusted Cutter I looked up to him" Alice sat next to him and wrapped an arm round his back and pulled him close.

"God he was just so fucking verbal, it would have been better if he was just quite but god the noises and groans and shit the fat bastard was enjoying it" Otis fumed clenching his fists "I, I couldn't move when he was done I was just lying there with my pants down shaking all covered in blood and his cum, I, I managed to pull them up and I ran I ran as fast as I could back home and was sick but no matter how much I was sick I knew it was still inside me, I was a shower so hot it burnt my skin... God I'm so fucking disgusting" He sobbed tears finally breaking free.

"Oh baby, baby no Otis shhhh" She soothed pulling him close to her.  
"Cutter is the one that's disgusting for doing that to you, you trusted him and he betrayed your trust and abused you in the most awful way just to maintain his ego"

"I, I'm disgusted with myself, I should have fought hard, If..." He stopped.  
"Otis If ifs and buts were candies and nuts we'd all have a merry Christmas, don't blame yourself Otis never!" Alice was so angry; she had never seen Otis like this he was so filled with self hate and sadness she wanted to hurt Cutter so much for what he had done to him.

"Thank, Thank you mama for being here for me" He snivelled pulling himself together.  
"Otis I love you I'll always be here for my silly man" She smiled kissing his tear stained cheeks.

"Love you too mama"

Otis and Alice lay in bed that night curled up together under the orange blanket, she sighed happily and snuggled up closer to her, Otis smiled to himself he loved affection and although he would never admit it he loved her touches and hugs more than anything.  
"What was losing your virginity like?" She asked bluntly.

"You already know that mama, losing my virginity was like learning to ride a bike my dad was behind me all the way" Otis grinned at her at his sick joke, Alice hit him on the stomach knocking the wind out of his lungs.  
"Don't be so sick I meant consensually losing your virginity"

"Hhmmmm, Vicars daughter in one of the towns I stayed in after I killed my parents"

"What really?" Otis nodded.

"She was going through a rebellious stage, thought I was something to do with the devil because of my eyes and skin we had sex on one of the chairs in the church, I was beyond caring by then my parents had called me a demon so much I thought if people thought I was something to do with the devil it'd be easier to let them" Otis shrugged "How about you mama?"

"Rebellious stage" She laughed "A married man 12 years older than me in a garden shed while his five year old child was outside in the garden playing" Otis laughed.  
"Even then you had a twisted firefly streak running through you huh mama" He grinned kissing her, God he loved this woman so much he couldn't stay mad at her for long, Alice however she couldn't stop being mad at Cutter.


	15. Chapter 15

Alice lay awake at night staring up at the ceiling she couldn't believe Cutter was capable of doing something like that, the image of a young shivering Otis with his pants down all blood and cum flooded her mind it angered her the Cutter had done something like that just to put Otis in his place and show Cutters dominance, all of that pain just to show Otis that he was head of the household and he would never be the dominant male. Finally she decided she was going to confront Cutter she had to get her anger out; it broke her heart to think that Cutter wasn't the man she thought him to be, and now it hurt her to think was some of Otis's nightmares that he had because and about Cutter and not all just about his parents.

She went to check on Cutter in the morning she walked in just as he was standing up and getting out of bed, he had one hand wrapped round holding his ribs and he groaned in pain.

"Cutter what the hell are you doing?" She exclaimed.

"I'm fed up of lying here like some fucking log the shop needs running"  
"Cutter you need to rest the shop will be fine" She soothed, god she wished that she could switch off the giving a shit button that she seemed to have. Cutter moved to quick then bent over groaning in pain.

"Fuck that shit hurts" He hissed gritting his teeth.  
"Cutter get back into bed you're in too much pain the shop will be fine" She said pulling the sheets back for him to get in.  
"The fuck do you care" He huffed as he climbed into bed, Alice sighed.  
"Cutter of course I care, I may hate what you did to Otis but I still care about you" She said filling a needle with pain medication.  
"Why thought you'd hate my guts" He frowned at her.  
"You really have no idea how much you did for me when I first came here do you?" Cutter shrugged and shook his head. "Needle, heads up" She warned

"I didn't do nothing' you should be grateful to Otis" Lifting his head up as she inserted the needle, the way his face changed she knew he would probably faint if he watched her.  
"I am grateful to Otis but I'm grateful to you too, you helped me so much, you gave me advice with my nightmares, you made me feel cared about and loved like I was part of a family, you showed me what it's like to have a father and I'll never be able to thank you enough for that"

For the first time since he could remember Cutter was speechless he didn't think he had done anything for Alice, all he had done was be kind to her and treat her like one of his own he hadn't realised that that had meant so much.

"But it doesn't mean that I'm not pissed off and hate what you did to Otis"

"I know I know" He sighed looking down at the duvet; Alice sat on the chair next to the bed. "I regret it Alice I do, it just all got out of hand as soon as it was over I knew it was wrong but my ego had to show Otis who was control here, I wanted to make sure he wouldn't try to be head of the household again, it was a mistake and I regret it"  
"Does, Does Otis know that?" She asked and Cutter shook his head.

"We can hardly talk anymore, can't hardly look each other in the eye"

"It might be good for you to tell him, talk to him about it" Cutter gave a sarcastic laugh.  
"Otis don't wanna talk, he doesn't listen either he just shuts himself up" Alice nodded understandingly.  
"I know, I know he does but I'll get him to talk to you"

"I expected you to rip me into a million pieces" Cutter said.  
"I wanted to" She sighed "Believe me I wanted to" She could finally leave for work now that she had made sure Cutter would be alright while she was at work, she would talk to Otis when she got home.

As she worked Alice thought over and over again of what she could say to Otis, she knew that it could only be positive if Cutter told Otis how sorry he actually was. She knew Cutter had been truthful when he said he regretted what happened and it was a mistake maybe it would give Otis peace of mind.

Alice brought Otis up a cup of coffee to his work desk when she had finished work, he had been happy to see her.  
"Hay mama" He grinned smiling pulling her close.  
"Careful I have coffee do you want third degree burns on your tackle" She giggled as he nuzzled her neck.  
"Coffee...what have I done?" He frowned as he put the coffee on the desk and looking up at her, dammit he knew her so well. Alice sighed.  
"I, I want you to talk to Cutter about... you know, what happened" Otis's eyes went wide like she had just suggested the most scariest stupidest thing in the world.  
"Fuck that mama damn you're crazy" He huffed shoving her off his lap; Alice frowned at him as she picked herself up off the floor.  
"Baby he just wants to talk he's really sorry for what he did"  
"Doesn't change fucking nothin" He growled.  
"I know, I know it doesn't"  
"Then why fucking suggest it then!" He stood up suddenly yelling, sigh here we go she thought release the albino kraken having a childish strop.  
"Baby just listen to what he has to say" She soothed trying to keep him calm.  
"Mama you're out of your fucking mind!" He ranted clenching his fists.  
"Baby..."  
"NO!" He shouted pointing a finger at her "Fucking NO! I want to beat his fucking brains in for what he did to me, he's lucky I didn't fuck him with that fucking broom, and you fucking want me to have a friendly chit chat with him, FUCKING NO!" Otis wiped the strands of hair away from his red, hot face.  
"Otis please, for me" She begged, Otis sighed she knew how to get to him; she knew he would do anything for her.  
"Fine, mama fine" He huffed sitting back in his chair, arms crossed.  
"Love you baby" She cooed kissing him on the cheek.  
"Love you too mama" He grumbled, Alice laughed at how mardy he was. "Hate you mama sometimes you know that" He mumbled.  
"No you don't" She giggled nuzzling his neck.  
"Mmm no, no I don't but I hate how you can convince me to do anything"  
"Ooo convince you to do anything hay?" She grinned winking.  
"Don't need no convincing to do that mama" He grinned picking her up and throwing her onto the bed.


	16. chapter 16

"I can't do this mama" Otis groaned, he hated that Alice was making him do this for years he'd wanted to beat cutters head in and make him suffer as much as he had made him suffer and now Alice was forcing him to have a friendly chat with Cutter.

"Yes you can you'll be fine" She smiled pulling him close wrapping her arms round his waist.

"I hate him mama I don't want to have to sit there and listen to his bullshit excuses"

"I know you don't want to but you're going to"

"You can't make me mama" He said folding his arms pulled a face of cocky superiority that meant he'd made up his mind and there was nothing she could do about it, once he saw Alices face he knew he was wrong. Alice grabbed hold of his ear and pulled him along the bedroom, he had to bend over like quisimodo to try and ease the pain.

"Ah ah mama let go mama that hurts" He hissed in pain.

"You pushed me Otis I tried to be nice about this but if you're going to act like a child I'll treat you like one" She said opening the door and leading otis down the corridor by the top of his ear.

"Mama ow ow! let go" He moaned, she finally let him go and Otis looked at her rubbing his ear looking like a told off school boy.

"Don't ever do that again mama" He warned.

"Then quit being so immature, he saved your sorry ass years ago don't forget that"

"Yeah then he threw it back in my face by raping it a year after" Otis spat back, Alice flinched at the vulgarity and bluntness behind his words.

"I thought you had agreed to this so why are we still arguing about it?"

"I'm agreeing begrudgingly but don't fucking expect much mama I'll listen to what he has to say that's all" Otis growled.

"That's all I ask" She smiled tiptoeing and kissing him on the lips.

"mmm" He groaned "I'll be wanting alot more of that sugar when all this bullshit is over"

"You can have it all baby" She smiled, Alice really hoped that this experience would be positive for him and help him and Cutter move forward, she hoped it may even fix some of their relationship.

Otis sat with a thud in one of the chairs in Cutters bedroon with a thump, he slumped low in the chair with his legs spread open and his arms folded making it clear he didn't want to be there and was only doing it under protest.

" You really don't wanna be here do you happy boy, Alice forcing you to be here? " Cutter said raising an eyebrow.

"is it that fucking obvious? " Otis spat sarcastically.

"Listen whitey..."

"DON'T fucking call me that!" Otis snapped and Otis sighed.

"Otis all I wanted to say was that erm I'm sorry"

"Doesn't fucking change nothin' does it you still did it" Otis growled.

"Otis!" Alice snapped telling him off, Otis huffed and mumbled under his breath slouching back down again into his chair.

"It was a mistake, all these testosterone flinging matches got out of control it just went crazy fighting over who was alpha"

"Tell me something I don't already fucking know" Otis fumed Cutter sighed he began to think it was hopeless that Otis would never forgive him.

"Look I just wanted to say I'm sorry" Alice turned towards Otis she could see him shaking in either anger or fear maybe both he hated being in the same room as him.

"It was a mistake otis as soon as it happened I knew it was a mistake" Cutter said he seemed sincere.

"NO FUCKIN' SHIT!" Otis shouted "You fucking, god you were the first person I wholly trusted after my parents and FUCK you did the same as them" Otis ranted he was leaning forwards in his chair pointing at Cutter.

"Sit the fuck down and wind your balls back in don't pretend to be the man you think you are cus you know as well as I do you're not shit!" Cutter growled, Alice saw Otis visually shrink back in his chair in submission like he just wanted to disappear, his fists were clenched and she could see him shaking.

"Cutter!" She snapped at him her face furious.

"What all I'm trying to do is apologise and he's just not giving a shit"

"He's hurt Cutter YOU hurt him!" She snapped.

"He needs to man the fuck up and stop whinging like a little bitch"

"I'll make you mine in a minute fat bastard" Otis growled leaping out the chair, unsteadily Cutter got out of bed trying not to show how much pain he was in.

"Yeah make your move whitey" Cutter threatened "But make sure you do a good job or I'll come back and make you my little bitch again" Cutter hissed angrily grabbing she hold of the scruff of Otis's shirt knew Cutter meant it. Otis whimpered in panic and shook terrified he pulled away flailing in fear, He looked at Alice then at Cutter his cheeks bright red with embarrassment and shame at showing how bad cutter had affected him he normally stood up to the old man, but threatening to do the same thing again brought back the old fear so he turned on his heels and ran.

Alice turned on her heels and glared at Cutter it was her death look the one true face she pulled when she was furious and beyond pissed off.

"See what the fuck you've done to him?" Alice hissed "I thought you were sorry I believed you and yet you threatened to do it again" She tried not to sob but her voice broke from the lump in her throat.

"I am sorry it was just a bullshit threat it didn't mean nothing"

"I'm disappointed in you Cutter you hurt Otis and you hurt me I believed in you you were like a father figure to me I can't believe you were cruel enough to do that to him" Alice sobbed.

"Alice I..."

"You hurt him Cutter so much I thought you could make things better but instead you made shit worse and I hate you for it" She cried quickly leaving the room and slamming the door behind her.

Otis had heard her talking or rather yelling at Cutter and made him think. Was he too broken to be loved? were people always going to hurt him because he'd been hurt In the past so it didn't matter if they hurt him again? Was Alice soon going to be fed up with his shit?

Alice began to love on Otis when she next saw him, he was mad at her for making him do that and putting him in a position where he was so embarrassed, he hated showing Cutter how much he was hurt but he was soon softened up with a few tender kisses.

"Mama stop" He squirmed as she kissed a sensitive part of his ribcage, it tickled him. Alice giggled and gave his tickling ribs a few more kisses, he squirmed and made a noise that was a mixture of a giggle and a moan.

Alice looked up at Otis he was pulling a goofy smile and his cheeks were flushed.

"Awww sweet silly man all you want is affection isn't it?" She said smiling. She showered him with kisses and affection peppering his chest and stomach with sweet kisses.

"Mama you'll never get fed up with me will you? I don't know what I'd do without your sugar anymore" Otis asked seriously, Alice looked up from kissing his stomach.

"What why would you think that you silly man? " She gasped frowning.

"I, I just thought maybe you would get fed up of me being so broken that I'm incapable of being loved because you'd get annoyed at me being broken" He mumbled embarrassed.

"Otis I love my silly man you are not broken you are strong and a fighter I could never be fed up or bored with you ever you will always be loved" Alice said seriously.

"Thank you mama" He gave a silly grin.

"You don't need to thank me for loving you or telling the truth now stop all that and get ready to be loved on to death, I reckon I could fit another fifty kisses on this torso" She grinned pressing her hot lips on his stomach. Otis groaned and closed his eyes god he was lucky to have her, she gave him the affection he had dreamed off since he was just a small albino bright eyed little boy.


	17. chapter 17

It wasn't too long before Cutter could be walking up and about, he was still stiff and sore but he could manage which was just as well because Alice had been avoiding him since the fight between them. As usual Cutters blame was being aimed at Otis. His reasoning was if Otis had just sucked it up and accepted his apology without being unappreciative and a drama queen about it then the argument would never have happened and Alice wouldn't be mad at him.

What Alice had said to him had hurt him, she hated him for what he had done to Otis and she was disappointed in him for how he had handled the situation but all of that he blamed on Otis, if he hadn't tried to take over as head of the household cutter wouldn't have had to put him in his place and as far as he knew the argument was Otis's damn fault. It hurt Cutter how Alice now saw him in a completely different light she used to see him as a caring cuddly father figure now she saw him as a cruel hearted man who was capable of causing a lot of hurt. Cutters anger built up until he decided to tell otis exactly what he thought of him.

Cutter limped down the stairs his ribs still hurt and his face was still covered in bruises but he could cope with the pain enough to move around. Otis was watching tv when cutter came down, he had waited for Alice to be at work so he didn't have the fire breathing dragon to protect him or have her shouting at him.

"Morning happy boy" He said.

"Fuck you " Otis spat back glaring at him.

"You know the problem with you Whitey. ... is that you're so damn unappreciative of everything people do for you" Cutter said thudding down on one of the chairs like he didn't give a shit that he thought otis wasnt a threat to him.

" The fucks that supposed to mean?" Otis growled.

" Well take me for example I saved your ass I could have let you die in your squallar like a dog in a ditch but I didn't but you forget all that shit you focus on the one thing I did wrong"

"You fucking raped me!" Otis shouted.

"I fucking saved that ass first I tried to apologise but no you were fucking unappreciative of that too" Cutter growled fists clenched he was so mad at otis as far as he was concerned it was him that had turned Alice against him.

" I didn't ask for anything from you!" Otis snapped "I didn't ask for you to fucking take me in and I certainly didn't ask for an apology from you especially one I know you don't mean" Otis fumed god he just wanted to punch the old man's lights out.

"I did fucking mean the apology. And what about Alice huh? She does so much for you and what do you ever do for her? When was the last time you did something to say thank you. You're so fucking unappreciative of everything people do for you" Otis frowned he couldn't remember the last time he did anything for her did that mean he was really unappreciative of everything she did? Was he just a burden towards her and his whole family?

"Fuck you old man" Otis spat.

"Face facts" Cutter continued "Everyone would be alot happier if you wasn't here and noone had to deal with your shit anymore especially Alice thats all she ever does" Otis clenched his fists and growled.

But everything cutter said seemed to make sense, Cutter had done a lot for him but he couldn't get over the one thing he did wrong, maybe Alice would be better without him she wouldn't have to put up with his emotional scars, she could have a decent nights sleep without being woken up by his nightmares, she could find a man better than him one she deserved with a job and money one that didn't hold her back. He wanted more than anything for Alice to be happy and if that meant leaving so be it.

Alice ran in the house after work and all was silent she rushed upstairs to see Otis she couldn't wait to see him but frowned with confusion when she couldn't find him anywhere and noone could tell her where he was. She ran to the garage to check there but Rufus hadn't seen him.

She went up to ask Cutter if she'd seen him she was partly checking to make sure he was alright but she didn't want to admit that to herself.

"Have you seen Otis?" She asked poking her head through the door. Cutter shook his head he was snuggled up in bed.

"No" He groaned slowly sitting up"I havnt felt well today so I've been in bed all day" Alice frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'll be alright just in some pain is all"

"I can give you some pain killers if you want" She offered, he nodded.

Alice walking up to him and prepared a needle.

"You know if you don't find happy boy how bout you and me little mama?" Cutter flirted Alice looked at him pulling a face of disgust.

"Ewww Cutter you're like a father to me" She grimaced.

"Doesn't have to be that way unless you wanna call me daddy during..." He winked.

"Ewww Cutter no why would, why would you even suggest that" Alice said revolted by the idea, Cutter shrugged is shoulders.

"No harm in trying pussys pussy AAHHH" He yelped as Alice plunged the needle in.

"Cutter why wouldn't I be able to find him?" She frowned she remembered his words and something didn't seem to add up, Cutter shrugged

"Fuck do i know strange things have happened" Alice sighed in frustration knowing she wasn't going to get any information out of him either on purpose or simply because he didn't know.

Baby and Mother Firefly said it wasn't unusual for Otis to disappear. If he was mentally struggling with something he would often go off on his own and think things through, but it seemed odd to her he hadn't been struggling recently and he hadn't mentioned anything bothering him but something didn't add up.

Rufus offered her the advice that if he wasn't back in a few days she could start looking for him but he had never been gone longer than a few days.

It was horrible for Alice to lie in bed on her own she couldn't sleep with worry for what had happened to her sweet man. When he hadnt come home by the forth day that was when she began to worry and panic.


	18. Otis 18

On the third day Alice was really worried Otis still hadn't returned Alice walked down the stairs when she was cornered by Cutter, he backed her up against the wall he had his hands against the wall either side of her head, trapping her between them.

"Where you going woman" He growled seductively at her.

"Going to find Otis" She said trying to barge past his arms but they wouldn't budge.

"Don't know why you bother with him so much girlie not when you got a fine piece of man here" He winked.

"Cutter seriously I don't have time for this shit" She growled.

"Everyones got time to be fucked by a real man forget about whitey" He bent his head down and started kissing her neck.

"Cutter please I don't want to hurt you" She begged she cared for Cutter dearly as a father not as a lover.

Suddenly Cutter swore loudly and cried out in pain as her knee connected with his groin, she shoved passed him as he stood groaning cupping his tackle.

"I swear to God you try that again I will end your life she hissed" Pointing a finger at him before running upstairs to grab her stuff before she started to search for Otis.

Alice started pulling out clothes, maps and other things she thought she might need. She pulled open some of Otis's draws and grabbed some things she thought he might need once she found him, suddenly she frowned as she slowly picked up something out of his draw.

She gasped and examined it as she saw her name written on the label inside, she recognised those gloves she remembered them she had given them to a homeless kid many years ago, it was one of the reasons her dad had started beating her. Had otis noticed this? Did he know she was the one who had given them him?

She settled in front of her favourite movie it was getting dark so she decided to set out in the morning.

 _Do I know where hell is, hell is in hello_

 _Heaven is goodbye forever, its time for me to go_

 _I was born under a wandrin' star_

"Your not helping" She hissed turning the film off. Suddenly lightening flashed and rain poured down a storm was brewing she tried to settle down to sleep but her mind wouldn't let her all she thought about was her otis cold, wet and alone. Where was he in this storm?

 _Otis threw his bag over his shoulder and walked away from the house and looked back at it he would miss his girl so much but he didn't want to be a burden to anyone, he didn't want to hold anyone back or make them upset so he had no choice but to leave._

 _He walked until the evening came and he had to find somewhere to spend the night. He threw his bag on the floor and sat down beside it. Otis took out a photo to look at that he had brought with him it was of him and Alice smiling together happily. He was going to miss her love and affection but he had lived without it before and he could again._

 _Suddenly thunder started and heavy rain fell, Otis cursed under his breath and hunched up against the cold, a sudden gust of wind blows it out of his hand he chases after it but couldn't catch it. Feeling deflated he slunk back to his back and sat down pulling his knees up to his chest and put his face in his knees trying not to sob. "Maybe it's better if I forget all about her anyway?" He thought to himself._

Alice grabbed her things that she had packed and threw them into the car. She had done what Rufus had said and waited three days now she knew something was wrong and was going to find him.

She ran herself ragged trying to find him she tried all his secret places that she knew of and favourite places she knew he went when he had gone away to think things over but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Get some rest dear you've been driving all day" Mother firefly said kindly making her a cup of tea.

"You'll find him" She said handing her the cup with a smile.

"I hope so I've been looking for days" She sighed. Alice was begining to think it was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

After a week of him being gone Alice was crying as she drove down the road, she couldn't find her Otis anywhere and as far as she knew he could have moved to somewhere she'd already checked. The storm had passed but now the sun was back with a vengeance and she knew how badly otis dealt with the sun.

As she slowly drove through town in the evening she saw a figure in a shop doorway she pulled up and squinted through the window she could have sworn she had seen that shirt before. Alice sauntered out of the car she knew there was alot of homeless people around and some were dangerous but she was willing to fight all dangers to find her Otis.

As she walked closer she knew straight away it was her man there was no mistaking that long white hair and long sideburns, Slowly Alice crouched in front of him and touched his knee ge flinched at her touch.

"Hay baby" She whispered, Otis spun towards her eyes wide.

"Alice" He frowned "Don't look at me mama I don't want you to see me like this just turn around and forget you ever saw me" He said pulling his hood up trying to conceal his face from her.

"What why baby I've come to take you home" She said.

"I'm not going back mama" Alice sighed and sat next to him knowing this was going to take a while.

"What's wrong Otis talk to me" She sighed.

"I'm not going back just get on with your life find someone better who deserves you you'll be better off without me" He said head turned away from her.

"What where would you get something like that?" His silence said everything "Cutter" She growled Otis slowly nodded.

"Baby when life gets tough you gotta get tougher to help your family survive they need you"

"No they don't cutter says I'm a burden that all they do is put up with my shit"

"Baby you think your smart you gotta be smarter than you ever were before why do you think cutter wanted you gone?" She asked putting a hand on his shoulder, he flinched being back on the streets had set him back to how he used to be, she heard Otis growl once he had figured it out.

"Baby please come home I missed you so much if you want to hide from me until you get yourself sorted you can but you'll always be my man and I'll love you no matter what you look like under there" Alice said pulling on his hood.

"I used to hear my father say stand and fight dont run away he made me what I am today and that's what your going to do you're going to stand and fight to be in this family because we all love you Ok?" She said sternly otis nodded and stood up and got in the car keeping his face hidden all the way home.


	19. Otis 19

Otis ran straight upstairs as soon as they walked through the front door. He wanted Alice to see as little of him as possible. He turned on the water and groaned as he stepped into the hot steamy stream. His muscles hurt from days of sleeping rough, his back and his neck ached. He knew he must look a state it had been days since he'd washed and even longer since he'd had a decent nights sleep, the streets were too dangerous to fully let your guard down and slip into a deep sleep.

He cursed to himself at being found he hasn't wanted her to see him like that he had tried his best to hide from her so she didnt see what a pathetic bum he had become, didn't want her to see him at his lowest, once he'd washed and got himself sorted maybe he could be brave enough to face her.

What would she do if she saw him like this? Would she be disgusted at seeing how low he had sunk and leave him? Would she pity him for how pathetic her 'strong handsome man' had become? Or worse would she see him as being a weak man because he had allowed Cutter to push him out? Would she see Cutter as the stronger more dominant and attractive man now she knew Otis could be bullied. Otis knew he couldn't live through that he wouldn't be able to live there seeing Alice loving on that fat clown he'd have to leave the house again or worse if that happened.

Slowly Alice clicked open the door she had heard him singing a tactic he normally used to push the negative thoughts out of his mind and calm his anxiety. He was facing the taps with his back towards her so she sat on the closed toilet seat and listened to him for a while.

 _And a hungry little boy with a runny nose_

 _Plays in the street as the cold wind blows..._

 _And his hunger burns_

 _So he starts to roam the streets at night_

 _An_ _d he learns how to steal, and he learns how to fight_

 _Then one night in desperation_

 _The young man breaks away_

 _He buys a gun, he steals a car..._

Tears blurred her eyes she couldn't believe how much the lyrics matched Otis's life, slowly Alice got into the shower with him and put a hand on his shoulder, he flinched and jumped at the unexpected touch.

"Baby" She soothed and felt him instantly relax against her touch.

"Mama I'm not done" He simply said "Haven't shaved for you or nothin'"

"Awww Otis I love you whether you're a scratchy cactus or not" Otis sighed.

"Come on baby look at me, don't hide from me you'll always be my handsome man"

"We need to get you to see an eye doctor mama" He said deadpanned as he turned around to look at her, he knew how stubborn she was and she wouldn't leave till she got what she wanted.

He turned around but looked at the bottom of the shower alot of his cascading white hair obstructed his face, with a finger under his chin she lifted his head up to look at her.

"There's my sexy man" She smiled moving a strand of hair behind his hair. "Oh baby what happened to you?" She gasped noticing his swollen and bruised black eye, cut eyebrow and split lip.

"I'm already mama ain't nothin but nothin" He shrugged.

"Otis what happened?"

"It's ok mama you should see the other guy" He gave a goofy grin god she loved that smile.

"What happened?" She ordered ghosting the bruise under his eyeeye he hissed in pain.

"I was having a bad day mama its nothin"

"You were having a bad day so you picked a fight didn't you?" Otis slowly nodded.

"Ohhh my silly silly man, why do you always feel the need to punish yourself when your hurting" She said shaking her head wrapping her arms tightly round his wet naked body and putting her head on his chest.

"Missed you mama" He simply said wrapping an arm round her.

Alice tried to swallow the lump she had in her throat but she couldn't control the tears without warning they all came flooding out.

"hay mama mama what's wrong" He asked stroking her hair.

"I almost lost you" She sobbed "I almost lost my sweet handsome man" She cried nuzzling his chest.

"I, I thought you'd be better without me"

"Otis no you don't get to make that decision for me, I love my Otis so much you don't simply get to walk away from me" She started kissing his chest, Otis struggled to not close his eyes and groan "I missed you Otis so so much, I love you with all my heart I don't want to have to relearn what life is like without you" Alice said sternly looking up at him, Otis's heart skipped he had no idea he meant that much to her.

"I'll leave you to clean yourself up" She said smiling "You've got quite a face hedgehog going on there" She grinned fluffing his short beard. "mmm how do you still look so damn sexy even when you look like you have a beaver on your face" She grinned.

"That's enough mama get!" He grinned pushing her slightly.

"I'm going caveman I'm going" She chuckled walking out the bathroom.

Alice walked out of the bathroom in her soaking wet vest top and shorts but she didn't care she had her Otis back. Her mind was too busy to notice that Cutter was behind her and she hadn't felt him grab her until it was too late.

"Hay there girlie" Cutter purred "Nice to know your already wet for me" He laughed at his own vulgar sex joke as he fought her to the floor.

"Cutter what the fuck!" Alice hissed "Let me up" Cutter laughed.

"Haven't got whitey to protect you this time" He chuckled, Alice struggled to catch her breath as Cutter was straddled across the back of her.

"Cutter please" She begged.

"No I'm fucking done being nice, being nice fucking got me nowhere I was nice when you came here but no you ended up in that cock suckers arms, I was nice when I flirted with you but I got a knee in the balls im DONE being nice Otis is gone now it's my fucking turn" Cutter ranted.

Cutter grabbed hold of her denim shorts and forced them over her hips, she fought hard but he was just to heavy.

"Mmm you even dressed up for your clown" He grinned looking at her red laced pantie covered ass sticking up in the air.

"Cutter please please don't do this" Alice sobbed clawing at the floor trying to get away.

"You'd enjoy it so much more if you gave in" He grinned fingers in the pantie elastic to pull them down.

"Cutter please, I, I loved you as a father don't do this to me I, I thought you cared" As she felt the underwear being pulled down begging went out the window and she began to scream, she screamed as loud and as hard as her life depended on it and just praying that Otis would hear.


	20. chapter 20

Otis had just slipped into a pair of boxers when he thought he heard screaming, screaming was nothing unusual in their household so he dismissed it for a minute shaking his head. But then he heard the scream louder mixed with crying and suddenly it clicked in his mind, the crying sounded familiar. It was Alice!

He didn't even bother getting any more clothes on before rushing to Alice's aid. He had only expected her to be screaming over a cockroach or some kind of bug, not the sickening sight that he had lying out before him.

Alice's naked ass was pointing in the air ready for Cutter to take advantage of with her shorts down near her knees, luckily he hadn't got that far her vest top had been pulled down her arms that were held out straight out in front of her and been twisted round in a makeshift rope knot exposing her naked breasts. Cutter reached round and caressed them, Otis could hear her whimpering she wasn't giving up without a fight he could she her struggling under his large bulk.

"Cutter, Cutter please I nursed you, I cared for you don't do this to me" Alice begged but when Otis saw that he didn't stop and was reaching for his zip Otis went blind with rage.

Otis ran up to Cutter from behind grabbed his head and slammed it against the bars of the stair bannisters, Cutter fell back onto the floor groaning. Otis quickly untied Alices hands she had tears pouring down her face as she pulled up her pants and shorts.

"B, baby" She sobbed looking up at him.

"Mama you ok mama no of course your not I mean did he hurt you?" Otis panicked taking her face in his hands, she quickly shook her head, Otis gave a sigh of relief and kissed her on the forehead.

"Now mama I want you to go into our room and not come out understand"

Alice said nothing just started into his eyes, those gorgeous blue eyes could be so terrifying when he was mad.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" He shouted shaking her shoulders "No mmatter what you hear you stay there got me?" Alice quickly nodded her head he looked so utterly terrifying.

"That's my girl" He whispered kissing her on the lips and helping her into her top before she ran to their bedroom.

Alice knew that Cutter was in trouble, Otis was beyond pissed off and when he was like that there was no reasoning with her. Part of her wanted to go and help Cutter plead to Otis's better nature to not hurt him but she knew this wasn't all about her it was about what Cutter did to him as a boy too, this was about his revenge as well as what Cutter did to her. She would always have a caring loyalty to Cutter even which after this she didn't quite understand but part of her also wanted him to get punished for what he was going to do to her. Alice fell facedown onto their bed and put a pillow over her head she didn't want to know what Otis was doing to him.

Otis walked up to Cutter and gave him a quick kick in the stomach, Cutter groaned and curled up into a fetus position.

"O, Otis you're back" He moaned.

"Yeah seems that that don't it mother fucker" Otis growled.

"Otis l, listen man" Cutter stuttered sitting up.

"Get the fuck back down their like the dirt you are" Otis snapped kicking him under the chin throwing his head back. Cutter moaned in pain rolling face down on the floor.

"You were gonna rape her you fucking peice of shit just like you did me all them years ago" Otis fumed. "You were going to do that to my baby" Otis growled taking of his belt "any idea of the pain you would have put her through cause not cus its never fucking happened to you... well today thats about to change"

Otis sat on Cutters back and tried his belt round Cutters wrists, his head was spinning and his vision to blurred to fight. Cutter lightly slapped cutters face to bring him round more.

"What the fuck?" Cutter spat as he fought to free his wrists.

"Remember that little boy who all he wanted was a father figure to nurture and spend time with then you fucked him over shattered all the trust he ever had"

"I fucking apologised about that"

"But then you were going to do the same thing again to my baby all she wanted was a father and you were going to do the same thing to her as you did me" Cutter heard Otis's pants unzip.

"Otis what the fuck"

"That's what I said to you when you did the same to me... this mother fucker is revenge... for me and for Alice"

Otis gagged and struggled not to throw up as he thrust into the older man, Cutter cried out and writhed on the floor in agony.

"Fucking hurts don't it, yeah it fucking hurts no need to tell me it hurts I know it does" Otis started to build up a rhythm.

"Pl, please stop" Cutter moaned.

"Yeah I begged you to and you didn't listen and neither will I" Otis started to thrust harder in his anger. Cutter whimpered and sobbed the pain was unbelievable he had never thought it would hurt that much.

"Please otis" Cutter cried out clawing at the floor trying to crawl away.

"What you want me to fuck you harder?"

"N..no..god.no. just just stop" He begged tears started to spill over his eyes.

"Why the fuck should I do that I bet Alice begged you to stop didnt she?" Cutter stayed silent.

"DIDN'T SHE?" Otis shouted slapping his face.

"Y, yes" Cutter sobbed "I'm I'm sorry just please stop"

"Ask me to fuck you harder" Otis ordered.

"W, what?" Cutter stuttered he had forgotten how dangerous and sick otis could be.

"Ask me to fuck you harder and I might stop" Cutter was filled with shame and embarrassment his male ego was in pieces but all he wanted was for the pain to stop.

"F..Fuck me harder" He sobbed closing his eyes tightly praying it would soon be over.

"As you command" Otis gave a sadistic grin and pounded into him as rough as he could. Suddenly a low long moan came from Cutter as he clawed the floor, Otis started laughing.

" See you're enjoying it, ain't you ain't you mother fucker you've just cum like a little fucking slut" Otis tauneed.

"n..no.g.god no..just stop"He cried out.

"But you must be because that's what you told me"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" When otis had finished he stood up and left Cutter sobbing on the floor, he kicked cutter in the face hard.

"Wow made a real fucking mess of you didn't I... Now we're even" Otis snarled spitting on the floor.

Otis ran to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet, he couldn't believe he had done that he felt disgusted with himself. It had felt good to get his revenge but it didn't make him feel any better he knew he had just made someone suffer the same thing he had done for years. But seeing him about to hurt Alice had driven him mad with rage he had wanted revenge for what he had done to her and him and that's what he had got.


	21. Chapter 21

Otis cleaned himself up just standing numb under the shower he had got revenge for him and Alice but it hadn't taken away any of the shame or pain ge felt from Cutters previous assult if anything it made him feel partly worse because he knew Cutter would go through something similar to what he does, the nightmares, the shame and the feeling of not being able to feel clean.

 _Cutter slowly heaved himself off the floor using the wall for support, his head spun he felt so dizzy and in so much pain. He had never thought Otis would hurt him he had always thought Otis's threats and aggression was just him blowing smoke just two blokes having a testosterone match, what a terrible misjudgement that had been. He stumbled to the bathroom leaning on the wall he could feel bile rise to his throat and tried to quicken the pace. Cutter threw himself onto his knees in front of the toilet and moaned as the bile burnt his throat. He crawled under the shower he hurt so much, everything hurt his body ached and some parts stung, the scolding hot water scorched his skin but he still felt unclean, embarrassed and ashamed he still couldn't believe that he hadn't been strong enough to defend himself against Otis, that Whitey HE had done this to him._

When Otis had cleaned himself up he walked into the bedroom, Alice was sat waiting for him a smile spread across her face when she saw him and she ran up to him and wrapped her fingers around him.  
"Otis baby are you ok? I've missed you so much I thought i'd never see you again" She looked up at him running a hand through his hair  
"I'm Ok mama I'm ok"  
"Oh baby your poor bruised face, it must have been horrible sleeping on the streets" She fussed.  
"Don't fuss mama I'm alright" He grinned but he liked the attention.  
"Aww my poor baby sleeping rough" She said stroking his cheek, wait a minute he thought I should be comforting you.  
"Don't worry about me mama, how are you are you ok?" He asked sternly looking into her eyes, Alice slowly nodded.  
"I'm ok baby... thank you"  
"For what" He chuckled.  
"Saving me of course" She reached up kissing his cheek.  
"You don't have to thank me you silly girl" He laughed scooping her into his arms.

Otis and Alice lay in bed wrapped in each others arms comforting each other, Alice was so happy to hold her Otis again she smiled as her head rested on her chest.  
"I...I can't believe Cutter was going to do that" She stuttered, they had been so close she had thought they had had a father daughter type bond but Cutter had ruined that, obviously he had felt something different.  
"I'm sorry I didn't get there quick enough" He mumbled sadly "But, but he won't hurt you again I made sure of that" Alice couldn't help but wonder what he meant by that but let it go she was too busy trying to make him feel better.  
"Oh Otis, don't blame yourself this isn't your fault you got there in time my lovely brave strong man" She smiling giving him a squeeze.  
"Huh I don't know about that" He huffed.  
"You were brave you came to my rescue" Otis huffed.  
"I didn't get there quick enough for him to rip your clothes of though did I?" He spat.  
"Otis, No Stop! You don't get to blame yourself for this you did everything you could this is NOT your fault, stop blaming yourself for things you couldn't do a thing about"  
"I shouldn't have fucking left you!" He spat "I shouldn't have left you with him, I knew what he was fucking capable of" Otis fumed he was so angry with himself.  
"Otis you didn't know anything like this would happen, I certainly didn't don't blame yourself for something someone else did" She took his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips.  
"Love you Otis so much you don't know how happy I am to have my man back"  
"Mmmm love you too mama missed you" He smiled snuggling her, trying to push the guilt and regret he felt to the back of his mind.

As Alice lay in bed fast asleep Otis lay awake staring at the ceiling, he felt like everything was his fault. It was his fault that Cutter had had the opportunity to attack her he had left her to defend herself against him he knew what cutter was capable of and he had left her alone with him. It was his fault Alice had got attacked he hadn't got there in time he had ignored the first scream if he hadn't done that maybe he wouldn't have got chance to pull her clothes off her. Was Cutter attacking him all those years ago his fault Otis had been drunk beyond belief that night if he hadn't maybe he could have fought him off, In Otis's drunken state had he sort of sent Cutter some mixed messages that he wanted it? And his parents he had wanted his parents to love him was all the abuse by his parents what he had asked for? Adults used sex to express love so was that what his father was doing when he assaulted him when he was little? Showing him love? Did that mean all those years of rape it wasn't rape at all it was his parents expressing the love that HE had asked for? Had HE asked his parents to do that to him?

 _Cutter finally managed to drag himself out of the shower he still didn't feel clean but he couldn't spend all day in there. He lay on his bed with his cocaine and weed stash and began to purge on it trying to take his mind of what had happened, all he wanted to do was drug himself into a numb stupor. He hated that Whitey was happy he was there in his bedroom being fussed and showered in affection by Alice, that he had her body wrapped around him while he was on his own injured, humiliated and about to get drugged out of his eyeballs. There just wasn't any justice in the world nothing was fair._

Otis woke up in the middle of the night shivering he felt so hot but he couldn't stop shaking, Alice woke up feeling the vibrations.  
"You ok baby?" She asked concerned.  
"Fuck it's so fucking hot but I can't stop shaking" He shivered, Alice felt his forehead and frowned.  
"You are a bit warm babe" She pulled the covers up to his neck and wrapped herself around him trying to stop him shaking.  
"Maybe your coming down with something" Alice said.  
"Great that's all I fucking need" Otis groaned.  
"Well that's what you get for sleeping on the street silly" Alice chuckled.

In the morning that's when the coughing and sniffing started he hadn't noticed it at first but it had become worse.  
"Oh baby you're coming down with a cold I think" Alice soothed stroking his hair "I have to get to work though are you going to be ok?" She frowned, Otis nodded.  
"I'll be fine I've had worse than a cold when you wasn't here" Alice nodded she hated to think about what poor condition he had been in when the Firefly family had taken him in. While Alice was at work she couldn't help but wonder if Otis was ok she knew he had handled worse but she still worried. Alice rushed straight home when she had finished and ran up the stairs to see him she knew mother firefly would take care of him if he had needed anything but she wanted to see her baby.

Alice gasped when she saw him her baby was shivering and was wrapped tightly in bed, a bin beside the bed almost full with tissues.  
"Hay mama" He croaked, he groaned as he tried to sit up.  
"Oh baby you don't look good" She soothed sitting down beside him.  
"I don't feel good mama" Alice frowned with worry, that wasn't like Otis he always said he was ok even when he clearly wasn't.  
"I ache mama, my muscles hurt when I move and I can't stop shivering" He whimpered "Can, can I just hold you for a bit mama?" Alice smiled at him.  
"Awwww of course you can" Alice got comfy then Otis slowly curled into her he whimpered as he pressed against her his muscles ached so much it even hurt to be touched.  
"Hnnnnn it hurts mama it even hurts to hug you" He groaned, Alice removed her arms so he could move away from her. "I didn't say that mean stop" He said grabbing her arm and moving it back to where it was, Alice chuckled.  
"Awww baby you're nothing but a big snuggle bug ain't you, big scary Otis is nothing but a cuddle monster" She chuckled to herself.

Alice felt awful leaving him for work the next day she knew he was suffering from flu and really didn't want to leave him but she knew he had Baby or mother firefly to look after him if he needed someone, but she didn't want to be at work she wanted to be at home looking after her sweet silly man.

 _Otis groaned and wrapped himself up to his eyes in his blankets so that there was just a white mop of hair and two red eyes poking out from the quilt, he had obviously been a lot sicker in his lifetime that this but he didn't like this, he hated the constant shivers and hot and cold sweats and he hated how much his muscles hurt and ached every time he moved._

Baby checked on him later in the early afternoon, he was covered in sweat and she could see from the covers how much he was shaking.  
"You Ok Otis?" She asked through the small gap in the door.  
"Ma,mama" He groaned.  
"Alice isn't here at the minute"  
"I, I want Alice" He whimpered, it broke Baby's heart to see he big brother so sick.  
"Shes not here right now" Baby tried to explain sitting on the bed beside her brother stroking his damp hair.  
"Alice, she's left me?" Baby almost laughed at the idea.  
"No silly she's just at work" Otis grunted in response and turned round to try and get some sleep so Baby left him alone to rest.


	22. Chapter 22

_The Fever caused visions and flashbacks of his childhood to occur in his feverish mind he whimpered and cried out in fear at the mirages of his parents standing in the corner ready to hurt him, Baby tried to comfort him but he whimpered and shrieked out in fear mistaking her for his mother. He didn't want to sleep refused to sleep that's when the memories came back that's when they came back to hurt him. Baby sat by him soothing him stroking his hair and lying a cool flannel on his forehead he sobbed begging her not to hurt him promising her that he would be good. It broke her heart to see him that way, and shocked at what she was discovering she knew that he had been homeless and that he had killed his parents at a young age but had no clue of the life he had had before that._

 _Otis's mind blurred through the fever, all he knew was that he was awake and Alice was nowhere to be seen. He knew she would leave him he had expected it, she blamed him as much as he blamed himself. He couldn't remember her leaving, Had she left while he had been asleep? He couldn't remember baby coming to talk to him. That's when his world came crashing down he had lost his baby girl, his baby had left him she blamed him for Cutter attacking her, maybe he thought every attack Otis had had was his fault too just as he thought. He wanted Alice he wanted his girl!_

Alice rushed home to see her Otis, she felt awful leaving him while she was at work as she walked through the front door she heard a loud commotion coming from upstairs, frowning she closed the door behind her and saw Baby heading down the stairs panicking.  
"Alice you, you gotta come quick Otis has gone out of his mind"  
"What do you mean?" Alice asked rushing to the bottom of the stairs.  
"I, I don't know I mean his fevers through the roof, he doesn't understand that you're at work and are coming back he's delirious I've told him several times"  
Oh gooddd" Alice groaned rushing up the stairs after her.

She ran in the bedroom to see Otis in a panic on his bed, she could see him shivering and sweating from the fever.  
"I want Alice!" He raged Baby dodged out of the way of whatever was thrown against the wall next to her "She can't leave me, she can't be gone"  
"She's here Otis your girls here I told you she'd be back" Baby soothed moving out of the way.  
"Otis baby I'm here it's ok" She soothed walking to his side.  
s"M,Mama?" He asked frowning, he couldn't decided if she was real or a fever based vision.  
"Yes you silly man" She soothed smiling swiping a bit of hair away from his face.  
"I, I thought you left me" He stuttered.  
"I was at work sweet man, I'd never leave you, you should know that"  
"I'll leave you too alone for a while" Baby chirped leaving them alone.

Alice turned towards Otis and smiled sympathetically.  
"Oh baby your fevers really bad huh?" Otis slowly nodded. She scooped him closer and he snuggled into her "Come on sweet man lets see if we can get this temperature down" Grabbing the cool damp flannel and placing it on his forehead, he moaned at the nice feeling.  
"Try get some sleep baby I'll be right here I won't leave"  
"nn, no, they they come back then, the fever it, it makes the nightmares worse"  
"Otis, it's ok they're dead they can't hurt you, nightmares may be scary but they can't hurt you" Alice soothed, cringing as she remembered that was the same similar advice she had received from Cutter. God she missed him, she missed him a lot she hadn't seen height nor hair of him since the incident but she also hated him and was somehow glad of whatever hurt Otis had put him through.

Eventually Otis slipped into sleep she gentle wiped the cold flannel round his face to fight the fever. He had his head on her lap she looked down at him as he started to whimper through a nightmare.  
"Shhh baby it's ok you're safe" Alice couldn't understand he had been doing so well with handling his nightmares, she wasn't surprised that the fever was causing his nightmares to reoccur but she felt like something else was causing it too. Slowly Baby came walking through the bedroom door.  
"I, erm Alice can I have a word he's sleeping isn't he?" Baby asked quietly, Alice nodded. "I, when you were gone his fever got pretty high and he started to act pretty weird"  
"How so?" Alice asked.  
"He, he started to be scared of things that wasn't there he stared at a corner of the room absolutely terrified that whatever was there was going to hurt him" Baby explained sounding really worried and concerned for her brother.  
"Yeah fevers can cause hallucinations"  
"I, I tried my best to comfort him but he, he just whimpered and shied away in fear begging me not to hurt him... something bad happened to him before we took him in didn't it?" Baby asked, Alice looked down at Otis and smiled stroking his head and slowly nodded.  
"Yeah Baby Otis, he, he suffered a lot at the hands of his parents" She was unsure if she should be talking about those kind of things with Baby she assumed that he would have told his parents.  
"Why, why didn't he tell me?" Baby tried not to sob.  
"He was probably scared, he probably thought you'd treat him differently" Baby nodded understandingly.  
"But but we wouldn't we love him" She sobbed.  
"I know you do but I think he thought he might be fussed over and treated like a victim"  
"I, I guess so" She sniffed Alice had not seen Baby like this before she was normally so strong and bubbly.  
"Should I pretend I don't know?" Baby asked uncertainly, Alice nodded.  
"Yeah it might be a good idea, he might be embarrassed or ashamed knowing he acted that way in front of you" Baby agreed.  
"I'm going to go see daddy" She sniffed leaving them alone.

Moaning Otis begrudgingly woke up and gazed up at Alice who had stayed awake all that time.  
"You been to sleep mama?" Otis asked, she nodded but he didn't believe her he knew Alice would have stayed awake in case he needed anything.  
"How you feeling babe?" She asked concerned she felt his forehead and was glad to see his fever was going.  
"I'm ok mama, can I just lie and hold you for a while?"  
"Of course baby" Otis moaned in appreciation as he settled his head on her chest and wrapped his arms around her. Alice was glad that she had a day off it meant that she could spend the whole day in her mans arms and look after him.

Baby suddenly burst through their bedroom door not even knocking, she had tears streaming down her face and was out of breath from running.  
"Alice, Alice please you gotta help daddies hurt bad" Baby pleaded, Alice groaned all she wanted to do was take care of her baby part of her didn't care about what had happened to Cutter. Alice turned to Otis who was giving her a look. "Please Alice I know you want to spend the day with Otis, but, but he's hurt so bad I don't know what to do" Baby sobbed.  
"Sorry Otis I won't be long" She sighed Otis gave her a pissed off look. "I know Baby but look at her she's so scared she needs my help" Otis looked at his sister who was in tears.  
"Alright mama" He knew how upset Baby was and hated to see her that way he didn't give a shit about Cutter but he knew as long as Cutter was hurt Baby would be upset.  
"I'm sorry baby" She kissed him before quickly getting ready and followed Baby.

They rushed into Cutters shop she saw Cutter on the floor curled up in a foetus position as she got closer she saw he was a quivering pulpy mass of blood.  
"Shit what the hell happened to him?" She gasped.  
"Daddy said the place was robbed" Baby explained. Alice knelt down beside him."  
"Cutter can you hear me?" She said touching his shoulder he whimpered and cowered away crying out in pain.  
"He's been hurt, so so bad you can't even touch him without it hurting" Baby cried.  
"Cutter can you try and sit up?" Alice asked groaning and yelping in pain slowly Cutter managed to sit up, both Alice and Baby gasped at his battered and swollen face.  
"Jesus Cutter" Alice gasped she reached out to touch him.  
"hhnnnnn no don't touch me, get away" Cutter moaned.  
"Cutter I'm not going to hurt you I just want to help"  
"Daddy has a bed in the back should we get him there?" Baby sensibly suggested, Alice nodded and turned to Cutter.  
"Reckon you can stand?" Alice was amazed at the amount of bruises and blood. He tried to stand up but yelped in pain and went with a thud like a sack of spuds back on the floor.  
"Baby you're going to have to help me"

With a lot of effort and huffing and puffing Alice and Baby finally managed to get him on the bed.  
"I can deal with it from here will you go back and check on Otis?" Alice asked collected some water and a cloth, Baby nodded and left, Alice turned to Cutter.  
"I'm just going to clean you up a bit alright?" She asked Cutter groaned closing his eyes letting his head fall back against the pillow. "I'll be as gentle as I can" Cutter groaned and hissed in pain as she washed away the blood every bit of his skin was tender, he was so bruised and his whole body ached. Alice washed away the blood that was on his arms and her eyes went wide as she saw the needle track marks.  
"Cutter what happened?" Alice asked concerned.  
"Baby already told you I was robbed" Cutter growled.  
"Yeah but Baby isn't here now so you can quit with the bullshit"  
"Don't know what you're talking about" Cutter huffed.  
"Cutter enough after everything you've done I deserve an explanation, what's this then? my imagination? you're in trouble ain't you?" Alice snapped pointing to the needle marks, Cutter sighed knowing he had been caught out. "Cutter please talk to me?"  
"Alright! I've been on a lot of drugs recently alright, built up quite a bit of a bill and I can't pay" It wasn't unusual or surprising for Cutter to take drugs she knew he often took cannabis and cocaine but this was something different, this was something far more serious.  
"Cutter why, why are you doing this to yourself?" It upset her to know that Cutter was on such dangerous drugs.  
"Otis fucked me up, he fucked me up bad, he, he got his revenge for what I did to him, for what I was about to do to you"  
"What did he do to you?" Alice hated to ask.  
"Same thing I did to him, same thing I was going to do to you" He said bluntly. Her blood began to boil she understood Otis had wanted revenge and he was going to get it but he never expected him to do something as horrible as that, especially since Otis knew how horrific it was.  
"Oh Cutter" She said sympathetically.

Alice swore under her breath when she discovered his kneecap was busted as well as his nose.  
"Your drug guys must have been pissed they really did a number on you" Alice gasped.  
"Yeah well, I owe them a lot, they say if I don't have the money in a month they'll kill me" Cutter said bluntly almost like he didn't give a shit anymore.  
"Jesus Cutter how much do you owe?"  
"Couple of grand"  
"Fuck Cutter" She gasped. "Right I'm not going to lie this is going to hurt" She warned realising she had to fix the nose and put a cast on his knee. Cutter closed his eyes and swore loudly as she straightened out his nose. Alice tried to blink away tears she hated seeing him this way so hurt and helpless but she also hated herself for feeling any sympathy for Cutter at all.

The worst was plastering his knee, Cutter swore loudly and cried out in pain as she plastered it, he fisted the sheets in his bear like hands.  
"It's alright, its alright we're done" She soothed, Cutter let out a long breath he had been holding in and gasped heavily for air.  
"Fuck shit that fucker hurt" Cutter hissed.  
"Yeah I bet it did"  
"Thanks for that Alice" Alice smiled. "Look about the other week I'm sorry about that I regret it I really do" Cutter apologised.  
"You hurt me you know, I saw you as a father I couldn't believe you'd even consider doing something like that to me" Alice chocked.  
I know I know I don't know what I was thinking I'm sorry" Alice wanted to hate him she really did but she still cared for him and hated to see him so injured but eventually she forgave him


	23. Chapter 23

Alice checked Cutter over to make sure all his injuries were taken care of.

"Well you're lucky I don't think you have any internal bleeding" Alice mumbled. "When Baby comes back if she helps us reckon you can make it to the car?"

Cutter nodded "You gotta keep your weight off that knee though"

"After everything you still want to be under the same roof as me?" Cutter asked suprised

"I said to baby id look after you I'm doing it for her" When Baby returned they found a broom that he could use for support, then baby and Alice helped him to the car.

She couldn't believe how badly injured Cutter was he looked like he had gone through twelve rounds with Mike Tyson. He tried his best to conceal how much pain he was in but he was in so much agony it was hard. She could see the pure pain written on his face.

"when we get back I'll get you some pain relief" She soothed comfortingly putting her hand on his thigh, Cutter smiled with appreciation.

Alice helped Cutter through the door and up the stairs, as they got to the landing she saw Otis come hobbling out of the bedroom with his chest puffed out trying to look threatening.

"Alice what the fuck is he doing here?" Otis hissed so baby wouldn't hear.

"Otis he's hurt bad"

"I don't fucking care mama I don't trust him in the same fucking house as you"

"Hay bring it on whitey fucking pissy pussy peice of shit" Cutter growled trying his best to square himself up to Otis.

"Yeah make your move fat man" Otis snarled both of them barly able to stand but still willing to go toe to toe with each other.

"Guys jesus cool it!" Alice exclaimed "You're both about to collapse and you still want to pick a fight?"

"I don't want that fat fucking clown near my girl" Otis growled.

"What you intimidated whitey? Afraid I'll show her what being fucked like a real man feels like and she'll leave your sorry albino ass?" Otis launched himself at Cutter but Alice stepped in.

"Fuck Otis fucking chill" She turned to Cutter "What the fuck Cutter you really wanna rial him up in the state your in?" Cutter shook his head he supposed it wouldn't be a good idea Alice turned to Otis.

"Baby this isn't up for discussion anymore this is what's happening. I'll be fine baby I promise" Otis glared and mumbled under his breath as she helped Cutter limp to his old room.

She helped Cutter get settled in the bedroom before giving him some pain relief.

"I Don't know what's going on with you boys but it needs to stop neither of you could barely stand and both of you were still willing to beat the shit out of each other" Alice scolded.

"You know what he fucking did to me!" Cutter hissed.

"Yes and im really sorry he did that to you but you did the same to him so you can't play victim" Cutter looked shocked that she had been so blunt he looked like a told off school boy. "Seriously Cutter I am sorry he did that to you I wish I could change it" She soothed rubbing his arm. "But you can't deny if you'd never done it to have done it to you" Cutter sighed knowing Alice was right.

Cutters face softened as the pain killers finally kicked in, he sighed with relief and settled deeper into the blankets.

"There we go thats better huh? Cutter nodded sleepily.

"Right I'm going to check on Otis" Cutter nodded, Alice sighed he looked so helpless and vulnerable lying there so injured.

"You know girlie I really really do regret hurting him I wish he could understand that" He mumbled begining to feel spaced out by the drugs.

"I know you do Cutter" She soothed running a hand over his head soothingly " Get some rest" She whispered before leaving to go and see Otis.

Alice saw instantly as soon as she walked into the bedroom that Otis wasn't impressed, she saw him sat there with his arms folded, scowling at her.  
"Hay baby how you feeling?" She chirped.  
"HMPH" Otis huffed in a strop.  
"Oh Otis don't be like that, what was I supposed to do leave him like a battered jelly on the floor?"  
"I don't fucking trust him!" Otis growled, Alice sighed.  
"Look Baby asked me to help him so that's what I did, can you imagine how much it would have hurt her if I had refused to help her daddy?"  
"Yeah, I guess it would have hurt her pretty bad" Otis sighed.  
"Otis has apologised for what he's done, he really regrets everything" Alice said bluntly.  
"Ha that fat fuck never regrets shit!"  
"Otis please he's trying to make up for what he's done, he apologised to you but you were too stubborn and full of hate to listen, he's apologised to me too"  
"An you've forgiven him?" Otis asked eyebrow raised, Alice slowly nodded Otis gave an angry sigh.  
"Fuck sake mama sometimes I think you're nice for your own good"  
"Look if it back fires then its my fault but I really think he's sorry and I don't think he would do it again"  
"I fucking hope so mama because tried to hurt you again he'd be fucking dead" Otis growled, Alice sat next to him and pulled him close.  
"Awww my big grumpy protective teddy bear" She teased.  
"Mmm" Otis mumbled.  
"Baby Cutters in trouble, he's in a lot of debt from drug dealers Baby doesn't know but that's why he was attacked" Alice explained.  
"Hmm serves him right"  
"Baby..." She scolded "if he doesn't come up with the money soon they'll come back and kill him I know they will" Alice said her voice sounded so worried.  
"Yeah well that's his problem" Alice sighed she knew it was useless asking Otis for help.  
"Baby Cutter and his family took you in, they helped you surely you cant turn your back on him"  
"NO MAMA NO don't use that against me, I never asked them to take me in, I never asked them for him and as for me turning my back on him he was undeserving of my loyalty as soon as he did what he did to me" Otis ranted.  
"Ok, ok baby don't work yourself up I'm sorry" Otis snuggled up to her forgivingly all he wanted when he was sick was his baby girl and her love and attention whether he was mad at her or not. As for Alice she knew it was going to be up to her to protect Cutter from having his feet set in concrete and dumped into the nearest lake.

Alice knew her protecting Cutter was going to cause some problems, she knew she had to pay the drug dealers off to save Cutters life, no matter what Cutter had done she couldn't just stand by and watch Cutter and up dead or maybe even worse than death. So to raise the money she worked like a dog doing double sometimes triple shifts she was dead on her feet when she came home. Otis was really worried about her he could tell she was exhausted but couldn't understand why she was putting in all those hours at work.

Alice sat in Captain Spaulding's shop waiting for the drug dealers to come to collect their payment as they walked through the door she slid the pile of notes along the counter towards them. They grabbed it and grinned glad that they had finally received their payment, Alice gave a sigh of relief when they left glad that they didn't wish to take it any further and wouldn't come back to hurt Cutter some more so she rushed to Cutter to tell him the good news.


	24. Chapter 24

Otis sped down the road on a Harley Davidson that he had taken from a victim, his long white hair blow uncontrollably in the wind, he was a sight to behold in his Kevlar Jeans and leather jacket his tartan shirt and vest underneath, he remembered the time when Rufus had first taught him how to ride he had been like a deer on ice wobbling on the motorbike trying not to fall off it, he hadn't even been taught by his parents how to ride a peddle bike instead he was being thrown into the deep end of learning how to ride a motorbike straight away. He had felt so stupid his hair and sideburns sticking out the bottom of the motorbike but he had felt free all of his problems seemed to melt away while on that bike he felt like how a kid should feel when he was being taught to ride a bike.

But suddenly his thoughts had distracted him he hadn't noticed the rabbit until it was too late, as kind hearted as he was towards animals he swerved the bike to avoid hitting it, this caused the wheels to spin out from underneath him. He hadn't felt any pain as he crashed to the road with a thud, skidding along the tarmac and being crushed into a tree by the high speed skidding bike but that was when everything went black.

Alice rushed through the hospital having heard the news, her heart beat through her chest she had to get to him, she had to get to her Otis. She ran into his private room and gave a whimper as she saw him. The white bed linen made Otis look even paler than normal, a hundred different wires ran from him to various different beeping and flashing machines and a breathing mash obscured half his face.  
"Oh Otis" She whispered wishing to his side and holding his hand, she looked down and noticed the IV painfully injected into the top of his hand and the heart rate monitor clip on his finger. "Oh baby what have you done to yourself this time?" She tried not to sob as she sat down next to him. "I swear you're always trying to scare the life out of me"

For days Alice stayed by his bedside hardly eating and hardly sleeping holding his hand, talking to him, reading him stories and in all that time he had stayed unconscious, the only sign of his life was the noise of the breathing machine.  
"Come on Otis come back to me baby, I need you, don't make me have to learn what it's like to live without you" She cried her eyes and cheeks red and sore from hours of tears. "Please Otis your mama wants you home" She sobbed burying her head into his torso.

Suddenly the doctor came in it made her jump and she looked at him startled, his face looked grim.  
"Any...any news?" She managed to choke.  
"I'm so, so sorry" The Doctor managed to say "I know this will be hard for you to hear"  
"W, What are you saying? He, he will get better won't he?" She stuttered, the doctor closed his eyes and sighed.  
"His brain isn't responding, I think, I think it would be best if we turned off the machines"  
"Wha, what, no, no you can't not, not my Otis" She cried hysterically.  
"He's no longer with us, it's only the machines keeping him alive, he'll never recover"  
"No, not my Otis I, I can't lose my Otis" She cried.

Alice shot bolt up right in bed, it was still dark she was breathing hard she looked over at Otis and saw him sleeping happily; she gave a sigh of relief. God she hated those nightmares they were worse than the ones about her parents. Cutter had been so appreciative of what she had done for him, it had made her happy to see the relief on his battered face but she felt bad for keeping secrets from Otis, that dream had put things into perspective for her she couldn't keep this a secret from him, she always wanted to be honest with him, she had to tell him what she had done for Cutter.

Alice awoke Otis with a cup of coffee sat upright in bed and took the coffee.  
"What's this for mama?"  
"I, I want to talk to you Otis" Otis groaned.  
"Ooohhh for once can't you bring me a morning coffee without a lecture" He moaned.  
"It's not about you Otis you did nothing wrong sweetie" She smiled.  
"Then what's the talk for?" He asked frowning.  
"I, I paid off Cutters drug debts" She said nervously.  
"What?" Otis growled.  
"I, I saved up some money and I paid off his drug dealers don't be mad" "  
"Mad! Mad doesn't even come close to what I'm feeling right now" Otis hissed, she could see how much he was struggling to keep his anger in.  
"I couldn't stand by and watch Cutter be killed when I could do something to prevent it"  
"AFTER EVERYTHING HE'S DONE! EVERYTHING AND YOU STILL WANT TO PROTECT HIM!" Otis loudly roared, Alice took a step back.  
"Don't make me feel guilty for what I did Otis, I would do it again I couldn't stand back and watch that gang kill him"  
"FUCK, SHIT! God Alice I swear sometimes you're too nice for your own good"  
"I'm not sorry for it Otis, I only wanted to tell you because I didn't want any secrets between us" Otis sighed with anger and irritability he didn't agree with what Alice had done but he couldn't hate her for it, her pure good heart was one of the reasons Otis loved him and Alice's blind kindness and commitment towards Cutter and her hope that he wasn't as much of a demon as Otis thought he was just made him love her more.


End file.
